Together
by anmerie
Summary: (Miracle) When life doesn't see to go the way Cam thought it would. She takes things into her own hands. Chapter 11 is up.
1. Long Time Coming

**Disclaimer**: I am only posting this once…so read up… I am in no way, shape or form, affiliated with anyone, that has something to do with this film. As sad as it is… except Cam… I do however own her. Situations and excerpts taken from the film belong to the respected owners.

**Author's Note**: This story is based on the film "Miracle", and is Rated PG-13. Though some of the content might not reflex that. If the rating should go up, you'll be getting a notice at the beginning of that chapter. Well in few words I'm covering my ass. Oh, heads up, I'm a fan of long chapters… so yeah.

* * *

**Together**

**Chapter One**: **Long Time Coming**

Buzz glanced around the room and noticed that someone was missing, he excused himself from the crowd in the lobby and walked outside to see the one person he'd been looking for sitting on top of her father's car.

She'd been there for what seemed hours staring up at the sky. Hearing footsteps behind her she glanced to see Buzzy slowly walking towards her. She gave a small smile and turned her attention back to the sky.

"What are you doing out here alone Cam?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Just thinking." she replied quietly.

"About?"

"You and me."

He looked at her confused. "What about you and me?" She glanced at him before looking down at her hands, avoiding his gaze. "Cam?"

Sighing Cam got off the car and walked in circles before stopping in front of him, slowly her gaze met his. "I can't do it anymore." She said quietly.

"Can't do what?" He asked her confused.

"I can't do this… pretending anymore." She said getting louder. "I can't act like you don't mean anything to me. Nothing more than just friends. I can't."

"Cam we talked about this, we agreed we'd wait until I wasn't playing for your dad anymore…"

"No you talked about it and assumed I agreed… I just… what can I say… I want to be with you… but." She went quiet and looked away.

Buzzy got off the car and turned her head, forcing her to look at him. "But what?"

"I can't wait any longer for you Buzzy." His hands fell from her face, to his side. "I've been waiting for three years and finally everything seems to be coming together and now I have to keep on waiting…it's killing me."

"Cam this is the Olympics… my dream… you want me to give that all up?"

"No of course not, but I don't want you to push us aside like you have. I want to be with you not just stolen kisses here and there, I mean we're not even sneaking around… we're not dating… it's just me waiting. I don't care if we hide it or if my dad knows, I wanna be with you and I need you to want to be with me too."

"Cam… I do wanna be with you, but I can't risk it." Cam took a step back. "If your dad found out, it could ruin everything."

"Is that all you care about? Three years I've waited and all you can say is that." Cam gave a slight laugh and looked around before her eyes met his again. "You know what Buzzy forget about it… just forget it."

Cam started walking towards the building when Buzz caught her arm. "Cam what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to want to be with me. I want you to prove to me that you want this as much as I want it."

"Prove to you? Have you proved it to me?" He questioned his voice getting louder.

Cam looked as if she'd been slapped. She spoke softly at first, getting louder with each word she spoke. "Have I proved it to you? What do you think I've been doing for the past three years, waiting for, taking a back seat to hockey." She said pushing him.

Buzz looked at her and sighed. "I can't do it Cam. I can't do it right now."

He watched as the tears slid down her face, she nodded as she wiped them away. "I can't wait anymore… We never even got a chance." Cam crossed her arms at her chest and walked back towards the building. She glanced back and saw Buzz sit on the car with his head in his hands.

* * *

Cam walked into the coaches box and sat down next to her dad. She watched as the tryouts went on. Sitting back, she put her feet up on the desk in front of her. Just as she was about to say something Coach Patrick walked in and sat on the other side of Herb.

"So Doc cleared him. Says it's just a sprain."

"Good." Herb said taking a piece of paper and putting it in one of his folders.

"Who's got a sprain?" Cam asked taking a sip of her drink.

"No one." Herb said looking at her, his gaze shifting down to her feet on the desk. "You mind? Get your feet down." Cam smirked and sat up.

Craig laughed and looked over at Herb "Hey Herb I just want to let you know how much I'm looking forward to being able to coach with you."

"You were a hell of a player Craig, and you're gonna make a hell of a coach."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna need you two to stick tight with these kids, if there's any big problems you'll let me know, otherwise you two take care of it, okay?"

"Okay." Herb looked at Cam who was looking down at the ice.

"Cam?"

"Yeah, okay dad."

Herb nodded and handed Craig a piece of paper. "Take a look at that."

"What's this? Is this the final roster?" Herb stood up and glanced onto the ice. "You're kidding me right?" Craig watched Herb as he moved around. "This is our first day of this Herb. I mean we got a week of this." When Herb failed to answer he continued. "What about the advisory staff? Aren't they supposed to have a say in this?"

"Dad likes to piss them off." Cam looked at her dad who was giving her a stern look. "Shutting up now."

"Technically, I guess, I don't know." Herb said as he continued working.

"Well you're missing some of the best players."

"I'm not looking for the best players, Craig. I'm looking for the right ones."

Craig stood up and walked towards Herb holding the roster. "You have Jimmy Craig to back up Janaszak?"

"Other way around."

Craig looked stunned. "Other way around? I'm sorry didn't Janaszak just win you a notional championship?"

Cam opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it when he dad looked at her. "Jannie is a solid goaltender, but we're not playing for the notional championship here Craig." Herb said looking slightly at him.

"You know people I speak to say Craig's games been off since his mom died."

"Did they ever see him when his games on?" Cam smiled as she watch Jim Craig walk off the ice.

* * *

About an hour later Cam, Doc and Craig stood by the boards in front of hundreds of guys. "Baker, Harrington, Schneider…" Cam looked up at Buzz who smiled at her, she gave him a small smile and shifted her gaze around the rink.

She watched as the guys congratulated each other, while the rest left in silence. She gave a weak smile to the ones that made eye contact with her. She watched as Robbie turned to shake Buzz and Johnson's hands.

"Take a good look gentlemen, cause they're the ones getting off easy. We're putting a few of you on reserve in case somebody gets hurt or their game goes to hell. Final roster will have 20 names on it in 7 months, so more of you will be going home. You give 99 you'll make my job very, very easy. I'll be you're coach, I won't be your friend if you need one of those take it up with Doc, Coach Patrick or my daughter Cam." Herb said walking away.

"Alright gentlemen, Congratulations, to all of you. That's it for today, on the way out pick up one of these from Cam. You've got a little homework to do before you celebrate…Thank you."

* * *

"So you gonna tell me what's been bothering you?" Robbie asked as they walked to a local bar.

Cam looked at him and laughed. "What makes you think something's wrong with me?"

"Cam I know you to well and I know something's wrong."

Sighing she took a quick look at him. "Fine I…well me and Buzzy had it out. I told him I couldn't wait for him anymore and he said he couldn't risk it. Said he couldn't be with me. So I told him to forget about it. It's over." She gave a slight snort "Over, and it never even started."

"Cam I'm sure it'll work out. All this was just as hard on him as it was on you. He was torn between hockey and you. Every minute on the ice was a minute he spent away from you, it wasn't easy."

"Apparently he wasn't that torn. Waiting on the sidelines wasn't a picnic. At times when I really think about it, I feel foolish for not waiting just a couple more months, but then I think about sophomore year and how it was just for a couple months until we worked everything out and he made the team, and that turned into three years, I just don't want to have to wait a couple months for it to be another three years. I don't want to wake up 50 years down the line alone and with 20 cats wondering what could have happened had I just had the strength to say enough was enough. Now I'm sacred I'll be that 71 year old woman alone, wondering what could have happened had I just held on."

Robbie stopped walking and looked at her. "Don't you hate cats?"

Cam smirked and rolled her eyes at him "You know what I mean. I'm scared I made the wrong choice. But I had to Mac, I had to let him know that I wasn't going to take a backseat to hockey for the rest of my life. I mean I love him and I love hockey, I just don't wanna be like my mother fighting with her husband because of it. I want it to be something we can share and it be something he loves, just not more then he loves me. I guess it's silly being jealous of a game. I want him to do this, and I want him to have his chance, I want to see him up there winning the gold, but I just want him to let me be apart of it with him. I don't want it be Herb's daughter, I want it to be the girl who loves and is loved by Buzz Schneider. I don't even care if we have to hide it, keep it a secret from my dad but he… he can't risk it."

"Cam you're not foolish so don't feel that way. You did what you had to do, and if he wants this as much as you do, he'll find a way to make it work."

Cam smiled and nudged him with her arm. "Thanks Mac, I needed this."

He smiled and looked ahead. "One thing, I don't mind dating you in secret, if it means I'll be getting some."

"Rob McClanahan!" She yelled smacking his arm.

He chuckled and held up his hands. "I was just saying, man Buzzy's an idiot."

"Glad you agree." Cam said laughing as Robbie held open the door for her.

As soon as she walked in she noticed that the players were spread around the bar, but the biggest group she knew were the guys from Boston and the ones from Minnesota.

"Hey Rizzo" she glanced to were Robbie was waving at one of the Boston guys. She noticed that the other guys at the table looked somewhat stunned. Giving them a small smile she followed Robbie towards the table with the Minnesota boys. She smiled when they all held up their glasses to them.

"Hey Boys." Cam said placing her hands in her pockets.

"Hey Phillie what number you on?"

"I'm done."

"Jesus!"

"Verchota you're done? I'm on… page four." Harrington whispered looking down at his test, Cam laughed and took a quick look around the table.

"Hey Cam have a seat." Dave Christian said moving over for her.

She shook her head, "Thanks Dave but I'm actually gonna get a drink."

"Here, we have enough to go around." Buzzy said holding out a glass for her.

Her smile faded somewhat and she shook her head. "No thanks I'll get my own. Anyone what something?"

The boys exchanged glances before Rammer spoke up. "No we're good Cam."

"Thanks Though."

"Anytime Pav."

Buzz watched as she walked away and sighed, the rest of the guys glanced at him and then again at one another.

"So um Buzzy, if you don't mind me asking… what happened with you and Cam?" Johnson asked taking a sip of his beer.

"What you makes think something happened?"

"You guys are way to much alike for your own good." Robbie said laughing, but stopped when they rest of the guy were looking at him confused. "Um… I… it's nothing, just me… thinking out load… again."

"Okay… anyway you guys just seem… kinda… well… lets just say you can cut the tension with a knife and it's not sexual tension."

Buzz laughed at Harrington before speaking. "We… just had it out. We're in different places right now is all." The boys nodded not buying any of it.

* * *

"Can I get a beer Joe?"

"Sure thing doll." The bartender said grabbing a bottle for her. "You okay?"

Cam leaned on to the counter and sighed. "Yeah I'm good, just a little stressed, you know?"

"Yeah." He replied handing her the beer. "Well, hope it all works out for you."

Cam smiled and pulled a couple bucks from her back pocket. "Me too."

Joe shook his head and pushed her money away. "It's on the house."

She laughed and held up the bottle in salute. "Thanks for the kind words and the booze."

"Anytime doll." He said as he walked away.

Cam began walking back to the table when bumped into someone. "Sorry." She said as she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah…" He said as he was about to walk away. "You're Brooks' daughter right?"

"Yeah what of it?" Jack looked over at the table where the Minnesota boys were and laughed. He glanced back at her before walking away.

"Jackass." Cam whispered to no in particular as she continued to walk to the table.

Once she got there the guys were laughing. Smiling she pulled up a chair between Rammer and Harrington. She leaned into Rammer and asked, "What's so funny?"

"He just telling the story about how he walking in on Miss. Shep and Coach Tracey in his office."

Cam covered her eyes as she laughed. "That was gross."

"You were there?" Pav asked shocked.

"Yeah me and Mac went to get Buzzy after one of the practices. I walked into the locker room but I was planning on staying by the office not to see anything, you know? And um, I got more then I bargained for." The guys were laughing but laughed even harder when she turned red.

"Did you see anything?" Rammer asked as he placed a hand on his stomach.

Cam looked at him. "Hello! I said it was gross."

The table erupted into laughter again. "Just be thankful you did see as much as I did." Robbie said cringing a little.


	2. Hard Hits And Understanding

**Together**

**Chapter Two**: **Hard Hits And Understanding**

Cam leaned up against the boards behind the bench, her arms crossed at her chest as she watched the guys runs drills. "Johnson the coast to coast stuff might work here but it won't against the teams we'll be playing."

Johnson skated towards the bench and mumbled an 'okay.' Craig stopped him speaking to him briefly before giving him a little tap on the helmet. Cam patted his shoulder when he sat down.

"Next line up. Lets go. Lets run it again." Herb said skating around. Cam began to pace slowly behind the guys but stopped when she heard Jack.

"Marrow, let me take this one." Marrow looked stunned and so was Cam.

She watched a Jack glanced at Robbie. "Oh shit. Are you serious?" Some of the boys glanced at her as she jumped over the bench, pushing some of them out the way and climbed over the boards. She heard the whistle and rushed towards Craig. "You might wanna stop them before…" Cam was cut off by the sound of Robbie being pushed. "That happens." She finished sighing, Craig just looked at her then back at Robbie on the floor.

"What's O.C. doing?"

"That was cheap."

Cam rubbed her eyes as some as the boys skated in. "What the hell are you hitting like that for man?" Verchota asked as he skated towards Robbie.

Harrington stopped beside him, "That's bush league O.C."

Rammer and Buzz were both bending over checking on him. Cam was about to say something when Silk did. "Nice hit O.C."

Cam glared at him. _"And to think I thought he was cute… ah he still his, an ass, but a good looking one."_ She shrugged and began walking towards her dad.

"Tell your boy here to keep his head up and he won't have to worry bout it." Jack replied skating backwards slowly.

"You alright man?" Buzz asked just as Robbie shot up.

"Let's go!" Robbie said charging Jack. Cam sighed as the rest of the players began coming on to the ice.

She glanced at her dad before speaking. "Remember when you said if there was a big problem… well dad we've got a big problem." She took a step back when he glared at her before addressing Craig.

"Craig let 'em go."

"Stay on him!"

Cam watch and almost cringed when she saw Buzz try and step in. "Stay out of it Buzzy!"

"What are you doing?"

"Stay out of it Baker!"

Cam balled her fist at her sides when she saw Rammer being held by Cox, and while she knew it'd be bad for them all to fight but she hated seeing her friends be bullied. Her attention was turned back to the fight when Jack landed a punch to Robbie's face. She step forwards when they both went down, but stopped when she saw that Rizzo was pulling Jack off Robbie.

Harrington helped Robbie up while Verchota and Buzz stood by. Cam glanced at Jimmy who seemed disappointed in his teammates. She walked towards the boards when her dad started talking. "Well how bout it boys? Look like hockey to you?"

Cam tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. "Well…"

"I wasn't asking you Cam." Herb said glaring at his daughter.

"I was just… shutting up." She pouted a little and watched as her dad turned his attention back to his team.

"Looks like a couple of monkeys trying to hump a football to me. I don't know, what do you think Craig?"

"Yeah." He said uncomfortably.

"You want to settle old scores, you're on the wrong team. We move forward starting now! Skating. Passing. Flow... Creativity. That is what this team is all about gentleman. Not old rivalries. So, why don't we start with some introductions? You know get to know each other a little bit. Who are you? Where you're from? Go ahead." Herb said motioning towards Robbie.

Robbie looked at Cam before answering. "Rob McClanahan. St. Paul Minnesota."

"Who do you play for?"

"For you here at the U."

"Jack."

Jack glanced at Robbie as he answered. "Jack O'Callahan. Charlestown Mass. Boston University."

"Over here." Herb said pointing to another player.

"Uh… I'm Ralph Cox… I'm from wherever not going to get me hit." Cam laughed just as he dad spoke again.

"Very good, Everybody on the line. Lets go."

* * *

Robbie sat down on the examination table while Cam wiped the blood off his face. She knew the fight was because the 76' playoffs she just didn't know why Jack went after Robbie the way he did.

"So… what was that about?" She questioned as she moved his face up to see his nose.

"He's from Boston, I'm from Minnesota… 76' playoffs…"

"I know that. I just don't get why… oh… he's the one you…"

"Yep." He said interrupting her.

"And then he got…"

"Yep."

"And then you got…"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"That sucks."

"Yep."

"Well then you deserved it." Cam said crossing her arms.

"Ye… Hey! Come on! Everyone was doing it not just me… and… it was three years ago Cam."

"Yeah great excuse, 'everyone was doing it'." She rolled her eyes at him before continuing. "Well it was bound to come up sooner or later, now at least it's out of the way. By the way you're lucky he didn't break your nose." She replied moving his head from one side to the other.

"Yeah well… I still got the Championship ring." Robbie said amused.

"Hey. Hey now! You don't want to get your ass handed to you again, do you?" She glanced at his face once again before she began picking up. "So that was all about the 76' playoffs… typical. Any other rivalries I should know about before I put all this stuff away?" Cam asked holding up the bandages.

"Well… now that I think about it, you might have one."

Cam giggled leaned up against the counter. "Guys…"

Robbie laughed and hopped off the table. "Seems to me like your faith in men is wavering."

Just then Rammer walked by, clad in nothing more then a towel around his waist. Cam raised her eyebrows as she watched him walk by. "Not exactly."

Robbie followed her gaze and laughed. "What are you trying to do? Make his towel fall off with just your thoughts?"

Cam blushed and began walking away. "You have no idea Mac."

He laughed as he covered his face with his hands. "Sharing to much."

* * *

Cam had stayed behind to clean up the locker room some while her dad and Craig had a meeting. She was about to take a seat when Jack walked in.

"You don't like me very much do you?" He asked standing beside her.

"You know sorry if this doesn't sound as rude as I'm hoping it does, but after the way you acted at the bar and today… nope not very much."

"Hey your boy scored a cheap shot on me. Took me out of an important game."

"That was three years ago, and I'll admit he did and it was wrong of him. But you scored one during a drill, on your own teammate and risked being cut from something, I'm guessing, is a hell of a lot more important then some ring." Cam shrugged a little before walking out.

Jack stood there taking it all in before he went after her. "You know what?" He said causing Cam to stop and turn around. "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you, but I'm not sorry about what I did today. I admit you're right but… he walks around like his that greatest thing, it just… and I know you're his friend and all but you have to see where I'm coming from."

"I do Jack, I understand, and yeah Mac is my friend… one of my best friends, but that doesn't mean I ignore when he's done something wrong, in fact I'm the first one to tell him he's messed up. My friendship with Mac isn't going to keep me from being friends with any of you guys, only you can do that."

He nodded. "I just don't want you to think Coxie, Silky, Jimmy and Rizzo are bad guys because of me, because their not, theirs great guys."

Cam grinned. "I know, in fact the only person I thought was a jackass was you."

Jack laughed and began walking beside her. "Fair enough, I was rude at the bar."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"So… I'm not a jackass anymore?" He asked looking over at her.

Cam pretend to think a minute before she looked at him and shook her head. "No you're still a jackass." He looked stunned for a second, Cam giggled and linked her arm with his as she pulled him towards the dorms. "Jeez Boston boy take a joke."

* * *

"Hello boys." Cam said taking a seat next to Rammer. They'd invited her to the bar that night to unwind the tension from the day.

"So Cam, how's it going?" Harrington asked sitting back.

"Why do you ask me like that?" Cam asked taking a drink from Rammer's glass.

"Like what?" He smiled.

"Like I know something, and you want me to tell."

"Well you are Brooks' daughter and he did have a meeting with the other coaches today."

Cam smiled as she leaned forward placing her elbows on the table. "Sorry to disappoint Bah, but my dad doesn't share with me."

"You mean to say, you work on the staff, but you don't get any of the perks?" Pav asked laughing.

"None. Sucks huh?"

"Sure does." Johnson replied laughing at Cam.

"So, uh… how's Mac feeling?" Cam asked looking at the guys.

"He's okay. Went to his room after you cleaned him up." Rammer answered taking his glass away from her.

Cam laughed and winked at him. "Just like college."

They all laughed but quieted down when Verchota spoke. "Wait, wait, wait… what about you and Buzzy? When's that happening?"

Cam gave a weak smile before looking down at the table. "When Buzzy wants it too happen."

Rammer looked at the guys before pulling Cam up. "How bout a dance?"

She laughed and looked at all the guys grinning, before she let Rammer pull her. "You guys are the greatest." They smiled and tip their glasses to her. "Come on Rammer show me what you got."

He stopped and looked back at her, eyebrow raise in question. "I don't think Buzzy would like that too much." He joked.

Cam smacked her forehead playfully. "You know what I mean. By the way I got a eye full of it today in the locker room." He stood stunned as she laughed and pulled him onto the dance floor.


	3. A Face From The Past

**Authors Note:** This chapter and chapter 4 were originally one huge chapter I got carried away, so, just to make it easier I split it up into two chapters, it almost became thre. Enjoy!

* * *

**Together**

**Chapter Three: A Face From The Past **

Cam sat at Herb's desk as he watched footage on the Russians. She was grading the tests her dad had handed out. Cam was almost done when she began counting them and realized one was missing. She ran over a list of names and marked off the ones she'd gotten a test back from.

"Dad." Cam called out to him as she glanced through the test again. "Dad." She called out again louder, she was about to call him again when he answered.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Jimmy's test is missing."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah I talked to him about it, he didn't do it." He answered writing something down.

"Okay, what'd he say?"

"He said he didn't know what it had to do with stopping a puck." Cam smiled and continued to grade tests, as her mother walked in.

"Hey Honey." Patti said hugging Herb from behind. "How much longer you guys gonna be?"

Cam looked over at her mom and smiled. "Grading hockey players tests."

She smiled and padded Herb's arm. "Well I'm going to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay." She said standing up and heading for the door, but stopped and turned back towards Herb. "Oh, you know, Kelly has ballet at 4:00 tomorrow and Danny's done with Hockey camp at about the same time. Which one do you want to get?" Cam watched as her mother stared at her dad, waiting for an answer. "Herb?"

"Yeah?" He said as he continued watching the film.

"Can you pick up Danny at 4:00?"

"We got team meeting after practice tomorrow." Herb glanced at his wife.

"Well I can't be in two places at one time."

"Well What about Margie? I thought she was…"

"They're on vacation." Patti said cutting him off.

"Well I don't know Honey, you'll figure it out." Herb replied turning his attention back to the film.

"Can you turn that off, please?" Patti said pointing to the projector. "Please."

Cam kept her gaze fixed on the test in front of her, not daring to look up at her parents. The room went quiet when Herb tossed his papers on the table and cut the projector off.

"Herb this is what happens over the summer. The kids are off doing a zillion things, and every once and a while your meeting are going to wait."

"Come on Patti, I'm coaching a hockey team here." Herb said standing up.

"Well…"

"I'm… we already talked about this."

"Oh really? When exactly did we have this talk? Because I don't recall being a part of the conversation. What's I say? Was it interesting?" Cam smiled slightly at her mom, she knew just where she got her sarcasm from. "We never had this talk…Never." Patti sighed and walked out of the office.

Herb stood there for a few seconds, he looked over at Cam who was looking at him. "Well go." She said pointing to the door. He gave her a small smile as she got up from his desk. She placed the tests into the folder and walked towards her dad. "Good luck, and I'll get Danny tomorrow while your at the meeting."

Herb shook his head at her. "Team meeting Cam, you have to be there."

"Hey I'm trying to help you out here. I'm sure it'll fine if I miss an hour. It's not like you can't brief me on it later."

Herb smiled and kissed his daughter cheek. "Fine, Good night."

"Good night, Daddy." Cam watched her dad leave and turned back to his desk cleaning up the small mess she'd made. She was moving some papers when a photo fell out of the pile on to the ground. Her face lit up when she saw it was a picture of Herb and her from her Father Daughter dance in high school.

She stared at the picture until her mother's voice caught her attention. "This. What you're doing, chasing after something you didn't get, that you may never get." Cam put the picture back and finished up. She pushed in the chair and began making her way to her room, still listening to her mother. "What if it doesn't work out Herb? Huh? Are we gonna do this every four years?"

Cam stood outside her door, waiting for her father to reply. "It's okay. Go finish your work, go… go."

Herb walked out of the room to see Cam standing outside her room, one hand against the door, the other on the door knob. He knew she'd heard them, sighing he walked over to her and tapped her on her shoulder, bring her out of her trance. Startled Cam jumped back slightly and looked at her dad.

"Sorry I sacred you sweetie and sorry you had to hear that."

Cam shook her head. "Don't worry about it dad, I shouldn't have eavesdropped on you guys."

"Don't be foolish, we weren't exactly quiet, I'm just surprised we did wake Kelly and Danny up. It'll all be fine, you don't have to worry about it. Get some sleep we've got a long day tomorrow." Heb said kissing Cam on her forehead before walking back to his office.

* * *

"Blue line, back, red line, back, far blue line, back, far red line, back, and you have 45 seconds to do it. Get used to this drill. We'll be doing it a lot." Herb said skating back and forth in front to the team. "Why?… Because the legs feed the wolf, gentlemen. I can't promise you we'll be the best team at Lake Placid this February but we will be the best conditioned. That I can promise you."

Cam watched from the bench as he father skated towards her.

"Okay boys." Craig said the blew his whistle sending the boys off.

"Hey coach I need you to sign these papers for me, and then sign here as well." Cam said handing him the clipboard.

"What am I signing?" He questioned flipping through the papers.

"Um, it's your new will, basically states everything will be left to me." Cam replied as she watched the guys.

"Funny, and I don't think your mother would be happy." Herb handed her the clipboard.

"I'd share, after all she is my mother."

Herb chuckled as he turned to watch the boys. Cam flipped through the papers and check to see if he signed all the papers she needed. She looked up to see the guys running drills still.

Herb nudged Cam. "Watch this." He said as she skated farther on to the ice. "Be prepared to go through pain gentlemen. You're gonna skate harder than you've skated in your lives, every minute, of every day you're on the ice with me."

He glanced back at Cam and gave her a smile. "You're horrible dad." Cam took one last look at the boys before heading back to the office.

* * *

Mark Johnson took a deep breath as Herb stopped beside him. "What's your mane?"

"Mark Johnson."

"Where you from, Mark?"

"Madison, Wisconsin."

"Who do you play for?"

"Universality of Wisconsin, coach."

"Good, On the line! Come on boys!" Herb shouted making his way to the boards.

"You'd think a coach would know his players names."

Cam looked behind her and sighed. "You'd think people would learn how to stay out of peoples business."

"This is, came to see what I'm missing out on."

"And what is that?"

"A chance to get this team the gold."

Cam rolled her eyes and stood up. "Are you serious Landon? You didn't make the team for a reason so let it go."

She began walking back towards the locker room, but stopped short when she noticed he was following her. "Can I help you with something else?"

He leaned against the wall and smirked at her. "I just want to ask you a question. You just said I didn't make it for a reason, did Buzzy, Rob, and the rest of those guys make it for a certain reason?" He looked her up from head to toe.

"Yeah it's something called heart, a love of the game not for what it might get them." Just then they heard the guys walking into the locker room. Cam glanced to see Buzz looking over at them with a confused look on his face. She turned around and began walking away from Landon.

"How about something called talent? That count for anything?" He questioned her.

"They do have talent, they have the kind of talent you dream about. You know, if you have issues take it up with my father, I'm sure he'll be able to give you what your looking for."

"What about you?"

Cam looked confused. "What about me?"

"What are you looking for? Because from what I heard things with Buzzy ain't that good." He smirked at her, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Whatever is going on with me and Buzzy isn't any of your business. Thanks for your concern and all but go to hell."

* * *

_Emador – Glad you like it! Yeah there should be more Buzzy stories. _

_Meadow567 – I'll try not to make you wait too long. O.-_

_Klinoa – I have to say Cam is my favorite part of this fanfic. She's strong and passionate and knows to fight for what she wants. Originally I had Rammer as her best friends and he still is, I want Rammer just because Robbie is always the best friends in most fanfics. Now I see why, he's just so easy to write in, a really flexible character. I'm happy you like that scene. _

_Thanks for the great reviews, keep them coming. _


	4. Memories

**Authors Note:** I know the guys that went to the University of Minnesota, or any of the other guys that went to the same schools didn't exactly all go at the same time, but… my story so it's my way ><, no it's just more convenient to have them all there at the same time around the same age... Oh and in this chapter Buzz, Rammer and Mac, share an apartment… again it's just more convenient.

* * *

**Together**

**Chapter Four: Memories**

Cam sat in silence looking out onto the ice. She was in one of the rooms her father had converted into a classroom. She sat down her feet up on one of the chairs in front of her, her knees pulled close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

_She watched as he broke through two guys and headed for net, just then everything slowed down and another man came from nowhere charging at him, sending him flying into the boards. _

_She heard the crowd yell, some of the people around her upset and yelling obscenities. All she could do was stand there hands over her mouth, praying that he'd get up. She closed her eyes tights mumbled a few words and opened her eyes fighting the tears when she saw a crowd had gathered around him. _

_Her eyes shot to the other side of the ice as she watched Doc race out onto the ice with some of the medical staff following him. Her heart stopped as she began making her way down to the ice, pushing past people in the crowd. _

_The rink went deathly silent, but she could hear her heart pounding in her ears and a voice in the back of her mind praying that he be alright. _

_She was about to step onto the ice when a man stopped her. "Ma'am I'm sorry you can't go down there." _

_She pulled her pass from under her jacket, showing it to him before pushing past him. She got with a couple of feet from where he was on the ground when Robbie skated up to her. _

"_Cam you shouldn't go over there." He said hold her back._

"_Mac let me go, I have to see if he's okay." She fought against him, only to cause him to hold on tighter. _

"_Doc's looking at him, they're going to help him, you have to stay calm." He said hold her as she struggled._

_Cam looked at him, not having the strength to hold the tears. "How can I stay calm, he hasn't gotten up Mac, just tell me what's going on." _

"_He got hit pretty hard, knocked him out." He watched as she closed her eyes. He held her as she leaned into him. "He's gonna be fine." _

_Just then they heard a cheer, she lifted her head from Robbie to see some of the guys help him off the ice. Just then Herb walked up to her. _

"_I want you to go with him, make sure he's okay, keep him awake." Cam nodded and pulled away from Robbie. _

"_Thank you." He smiled at her nudged her. "Anytime, now go, he needs you. We'll take care of this guy." She nodded following Doc and the medical team towards the locker room. _

_She waited outside until Doc came out and told her it was okay for her to go in. She gave him a small smile before walking into the locker room. She rounded the corner and saw him sitting on one of the tables in his street clothes. _

_Without thinking she rushed towards him, hugging as silent tears rolled down her face. "Hey." He said with a hint of a smile. "Not to be a mood killer but your crushing my bad side." _

_Terrified she let go. "I'm so sorry Buzzy, I didn't mean to I just…" _

"_Hey now, it's fine…" _

"_I was so worried when you didn't get up, I stood there praying that you'd get up, and when you didn't I just felt…" _

"_Cam, I'm fine…" He said grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. "I just blacked out. No big deal. He came out of nowhere huh?" He asked chuckling into her hair. _

_She whimpered and buried her face deeper into his neck. "That's not funny Buzz, it could have been much worse." _

"_I know Cam, but I wasn't, I'm fine, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing is gonna keep me from you." He whispered to her kissing her temple. _

Cam wiped away the tears that had began to fall. She'd been so terrified that day. That's when she'd realized she'd fallen in love with him.

_She watched as he walked towards her, she couldn't help but smile when he glanced around before kissing her quickly. She blushed and watched as he sat down next to her at the picnic table, resting his knee against hers as some from of affection. _

"_How was practice?" _

"_The same as usual... we play the Denver Pioneers, next week." _

_Cam looked at him and sighed. "You guys aren't planning on doing anything are you. Look I know Landon scored a cheap shot but Buzzy let it go, please." _

_Buzzy laughed and looked at her. "I know, I won't, but I know he's gonna try something. I can feel it. That guy would do anything to get his hands on you." _

_Cam looked at him confused. "What do you mean, get his hands on me?" _

"_I know we're not together… yet, but he knows something is going on. He scored that shot to try and impress you. Mac said he kept looking up at you in the stands. That's why the guys and I didn't want you on the bench that night." He looked at slightly rubbing his knee against hers. "I just I don't wanna lose to some other guy because our little situation. Especially someone like that jackass." _

_She smiled and looked down at the table, repeating the motion he'd just done with his knee. "He is a jackass…" she turned slightly towards Buzz and rested her head in her palm. "You don't have to worry about it, you won't lose me, especially to someone like Landon, even in our little situation." _

_They sat there just staring at each other talking softly about their plans for the future. _

Still sitting in the same spot Cam continued to think about the past.

_Cam walked around the crowded living room, hold her cup slightly above her head. The music was so loud she could barely hear the people around her. She caught sight of Robbie and squeezed her way to him. _

"_Hey Mac, have you seen Buzzy?" _

"_Yeah he was outside, um… Pat came and got him. Said he had something to show him." Cam nodded made her way out the front door. She looked around seeing small groups of people here and there but no Buzz. _

"_Hey Cam." _

"_I seriously don't need this right now." She thought as she stopped . "Hey Chase, how are things?" She asked, trying not to be rude. _

"_Good, Hey you were great at the track meet yesterday. What'd you set a new record?"_

"_Yeah, something like that. Hey I don't wanna be rude, but I'm kinda looking for someone. But I'll uh… talk to you later." He nodded as she turned and made her way around the house to the back. _

_Taking a sip of her drink she was two people standing on the dock over the lake. She glanced around and noticed no one else seemed to notice them. Getting closer she saw it was a guy and a girl. Smiling at the fortune to be able to be together. She made her way over to some of her friends from the track team._

"_Cam." She smiled and turned her attention to the people on the deck and noticed they were looking at her. Suddenly a light went off and she recognized one of the people, and she had a feeling that person knew her too. _

"_I just came to say goodnight guys, I'll… uh see you guys at practice." The watched her leave confused at her sudden change in mood. _

_Cam made her way through the house looking for one of her two best friends. She spotted Rammer getting kinda cozy with some girl. She was about to walk away, when he spotted her and called out to her. _

"_Cam, hey…" Seeing her, he got concerned and turned to the girl beside him. "Hey sorry to do this but I gotta go, my friend needs me." She looked shock and upset mumbling something under her breath as she watch Rammer leave with Cam._

"_Let's go Rammer, quick." Not stopping to ask any questions he got in the car, starting up and head back home. _

_He'd made it through the house and back outside in enough time to see Rammer drive off. He'd gotten Robbie to drive him back. Now they both walked into the apartment to see Cam sitting on the couch staring at the floor, while Rammer sat in a recliner leaning forward on his elbows. _

"_Cam, can we talk please…" She quietly got up and walked towards his room without even looking at him_

_He sighed looking at Rammer and Robbie who both mouthed 'Good luck' to him before following her. She was sitting in his bed, the same way she'd sat on the couch. _

"_Cam it wasn't what you think. I was talking with Robbie and some of the other guys when Pat came and got me, said he had something to show me. He took me outside on to the deck, and there was this girl… I don't even remember her name. He introduced us and then left I didn't want to be rude and leave her, so I stayed for a second and she just started talking and talking and she'd get closer I didn't know what to do, but Cam you have to believe me nothing happened." He watched her waiting for her to answer him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath._

"_Sure didn't look like you were just being nice." _

"_Cam."_

"_You could have told her, that you had someone, waiting for you. A girlfriend someone you were interested in and just wasn't interested in her at the moment. Anything." She said looking up at him._

"_She would have told Pat, he would have asked, it would have brought up too many questions, Cam." _

"_Then maybe we should just, get it over with. Tell everyone what going on between us, or at least what we want to go on. I mean Rammer and Mac know, so do half the guys on the team. So what if the rest of the world knows." _

_He kneeled down in front of her taking her hands into his. "I just don't think it's the right time yet…" _

_She stood up paced around. "When's the right time, Buzzy! Twenty years down the line! How long do you expect me to wait Buzzy. You can go around and talk and flirt with all these girls and I have to sit by and watch, stay quiet and wait for you to feel like you wanna be with me. " _

"_Cam it's not like that, I've never flirted or done anything with any girl. You know that. So I talked to one girl tonight because I didn't want to be rude!" _

"_Well you know what Buzzy once sometimes is enough!" Cam shouted, got up pushing past Buzz and walked out the room. _

_Rammer and Robbie sat in the living room both in the same position Rammer had been in earlier. Buzz walked out and looked at them knowing they had heard everything. _

"_I'll um take her home." Rammer said grabbing his keys off the coffee table._

He was right it had only been that one time, she couldn't think of any other time she'd seen him talking to another girl that wasn't her, one of her friends, or someone she'd knew. Even then he kept the conversations short, always making sure Cam knew it meant nothing. She began feeling bad about it, told him he was free to be friends with anyone one he wanted regardless of her. He'd told her he did it because he want to, and would continued to.

Buzz walked into to see Cam sitting down knees pulled up to her chest staring out onto the ice through one of the windows. He made his way closer and sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Buzzy broke the silence.

"I saw Landon outside."

"Worried he came to take what's yours."

Buzz looked at her. "I didn't know you were still mine."

"I'm not, Why are you so worried about Landon anyway?"

He tore his gaze away from her and looked out the same window she was. "You know why."

Cam turned and looked at him, for some reason he didn't look like the same Buzz she's always known. There was something about him, he looked sad. She couldn't help but feel guilty about it all, knowing she had something to do with it. She could see he was in deep thought about something.

"He came by to find out why he didn't make the team and all of you guys did. Asked if I had something to do with it. I told him it was all you guys, that you guys had heart and love for the game that he couldn't understand."

She was still looking at him when he turned to look at her. "You know… we love more then just hockey."

She smiled and nodded. "I know you do."

She bit her lip and looked back out of the window. He watched her for a couple seconds before following her lead. They sat there in silence each thinking about the other.


	5. Little Buddy

**Authors Note**: Sorry getting this chapter up took so much time, but I had the next chapter planned out, I just wanted to fill in the story with some more of the background between Rammer and Cam, and keeping in with the theme lately of games in Miracle stories… I added one.

* * *

**Together**

**Chapter Five: Little Buddy**

It was a Saturday night, and the boys were sitting around Rammers room doing absolutely… nothing. Rammer was sitting on his bed, his back against the head board, he glanced around the room and noticed that the guys were just glancing around at each other.

Strobel and Wells both stood up from their spots on the floor. "Well we're gonna head back to our room, get some sleep or something."

Rammer nodded and waved to them as they left the room. Silk looked over at a sleeping Buzz. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, and his arms crossed at his chest.

"How can he sleep like that?" Pav asked looking at Buzz.

"No idea, but if we have to be bored, so does he." Silk got up and walked over towards Buzz and nudged him with his foot. "Hey Buzzy, get the hell up."

Buzz woke up and looked up at Silk. "Was there something you wanted?"

Silk looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head. "Nope not really."

The guys laughed when Buzz mumbled something and rubbed his eyes. "So what are we gonna do besides kick me?"

"Want to head out to Mario's?" Verchota asked looking over at the guys.

A chorus of no's sounded through the room just as Cam walked in. "No what?"

"Hey Cam." Rammer said giving her a small wave, followed by unenthusiastic hello's from the guys.

"Well I feel the love. What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Just what you see… absolutely nothing." Robbie said tossing another card into Rammers helmet.

She shrugged. "Cool." Taking off her Jacket she sat next to Rammer on his bed and crossed her feet at the ankles and joined the guys as they looked around, Verchota was picking at his jeans, Pav was reading some magazine she didn't recognize. Buzz looked half asleep, while Silk looked somewhat spaced out, Jack just sat looking out of the window. The only sound that could be heard were the cards Robbie was tossing. After what seemed hours to Cam, which were only mere seconds, she spoke up. "Okay boys seriously… this sucks."

"Well there isn't much else to do." Pav said tossing aside the magazine he's been glancing at.

She sat biting her lip for a couple seconds, before jumping up and standing on the bed. Which caused all the guys too look up at her. Rammer who was on the bed with Cam was now sitting in the bed next to it looking up at her confused.

"We can play tag."

"What are we like 5?"

"Oh, come one Jack, we can use water guns or water balloons." She said animatedly, throw her hands up in the air.

"I don't know, seems like a lot of work. We're all kinda tired." Silk replied. "I mean… look at Buzzy, he can't even stay awake."

"I'm awake." Buzz shot Silk an annoyed look. "…Now."

"Cam we haven't played since what… 3rd grade."

"I know Mac, but look we've got the whole campus, not to mention the whole team. We can even let some of the students join in if they want… oh! And I can call some of my friends."

"Sounds fun." Pav said stretching his legs out.

Verchota stood up and walked over to Cam resting on her shoulder. "Yeah this could be cool."

"Cam remember when were in the 5th grade and that Jeremy kid hit you in the face with a water balloon. You remember what you did to him?"

She pouted and shifted her weight. "No."

"No?" Rammer stood beside Verchota and laughed. "You shoved snow down the front of his pants… he almost lost his little buddy to frost bite."

"I did no such thing." She crossed her arms and looked away from him as the guy stifled their laughs.

"Cam… the kid moved to Florida to get away from you." Mac said causing to finally laugh out loud.

She rolled her eyes at them. "He deserved it… but that besides the point." She said staring Rammer down before continuing. "Come on I promise I won't do that you guys. I mean there's not even snow yet."

"What group of sick kids would throw water balloons at each other in the middle of winter?" Jack questioned.

Rammer, Robbie and Cam slowly raised their hands. "It was a rhetorical question, but thanks for clearing that up."

Cam winked at Jack. "Anytime Boston boy. So… come on boys, what'd ya say?"

"Sure why not."

Cam squealed and hugged Silk. "Hey we agreed before him and we didn't get hugs." Verchota said point to him and Pav.

"I am so sorry sir." Cam batted her eyelashes at him before giving him and Pav hugs.

"Well now that that's taken care of, lets get started." Buzz stood up and headed for the door with the rest of the guys.

"Stop!" Buzz stopped suddenly causing Robbie to run into him.

"Buzzy!"

"What? She said stop." Robbie shook his head and looked over at Cam.

"You guys go get the water balloons and stuff ready. Me, Rammer and…" She looked at all the guys before pointing at Pav. "Pav, will go get the other guys."

They nodded and walked towards the stairs while the rest headed towards the other guys rooms. "Should I feel bad that she didn't pick me?" Jack asked looking back at the other three.

Robbie patted his shoulder. "Look at this way, you can always get her with a water balloon later."

Jack looked down at himself before looking back at Robbie with a serious face. "Hey, I happen to be very fond of my little buddy… we've had some great times."

The guys stopped and looked back at Jack.

"I'm sure you have O.C." Buzz said sending Jack an amused look.

* * *

Rammer ducked behind one of the brick walls, he turned and put a finger to his lips. Telling Cam who was in a fit of giggles to shut up. She nodded and covered her mouth with her hands as he took a quick look. Their game of tag quickly turned into a full on water balloon war. They had just drenched Jimmy and now were on the run from him and his "Boston Boys" as they dubbed themselves. 

"Okay on my mark, follow me. We're gonna run straight ahead, hide behind the statue for a couple, then continue towards the math building." She nodded her mouth still covered. "Good. Stay close."

He counted to three before taking off, followed by Cam. They were half way to the statue when a balloon hit Rammer in the leg causing him to almost loose his footing. "Oh shit."

"Rammer!" Cam yelled running up to him, she grabbed his arm and continued to run towards the math building. They narrowly missed running down a group of students as they ran into the building. They received strange looks as they walked through the halls, with backpacks strapped to their chests and breathing hard.

"You okay?" She asked looking back at him.

"Yeah, that was close, but my pants are sticking to me now." Rammer said shaking is leg.

Cam looked down at his pant leg and laughed. "I think it's because that one was filled with orange juice."

The look on his face was one sheer horror. "Oh someone is gonna die tonight!"

Cam laughed and carefully opened one of the doors leading back outside. She glanced around and didn't see anyone. She motioned Rammer to follow her as she opened the door wider. Just as she stepped out a storm of water balloons began hitting her and Rammer. She screamed and tried to hide behind Rammer who was trying to use her as a shield. Once it stopped she and Rammer stood soaked from head to toe.

Wiping her hair out of her face she looked up to see the "Boston Boys" standing in front of them laughing and cheering.

"Hey Cam the drowned rat look, works well on you."

"Yeah you just want me to take off my backpack so you can see my wet top Silky."

Silk shrugged and winked at Cam. "I try." They laughed and began running away.

"You know Cam… we need some better planning." Rammer said shaking the water out of his ear.

She briefly closed her eyes before looking over at him. "You think."

Just as she was about to go down the four steps she saw. Buzz, Harrington, Pav, Dave, Mark and Robbie walking towards them.

"Oh shit!" She said grabbing Rammer and pulling him behind some tress as the other guys hid behind one of the concrete fence once they caught sight of her. She watched as they peeked over the fence, looking directly at her and Rammer. "Should we join up with them?" Cam asked looking back at Rammer.

"I think we should, we have a better chance against the Boston Boys if we do." Rammer said making quotation marks with his fingers when he said Boston Boys.

"Okay…" Cam walked out from behind the tree with her hands up. "We just wanna talk. And I swear if one of you hits me…" She heard Rammer cough and rolled her eyes. "Or Rammer, and there will be hell to pay… even if I have to wait until winter to get you guys back!"

She watched as they disappeared back behind the fence, for a couple seconds before reappearing. "You've got yourself a deal." Harrington said as they came out from behind the wall.

"Rammer you can come out." Cam yelled back towards the tree, where Rammers head peeked out from. He gave a small laugh as he walked towards the guys.

"What happen to you guys?" Pav asked looking at the two.

"The Boston Boys?" Dave asked tugging at his shirt.

"Yep… let me guess they got you guys too?" Cam questioned looked at them. They nodded uncomfortable tugging at their clothes. "I say we get them back!" Cam said sternly as she hit the palm of her hand with her fist.

"How?" Robbie questioned looking at her oddly.

"I have no idea!" She said with same enthusiasm. "But we'll do it!" She turned around and began walking towards the dorms.

The Boston Boys walked around campus looking around as they went. They ducked into one of the dorms, standing around the lobby.

"So what do you think they'll do now?" Rizzo asked looking around the lobby.

"If I know Cam and I think I just might have her figured out a bit… she's gonna kill us." Silk replied looking over at Jack. "Say goodbye to little buddy."

"What?"

"Long story Jimmy."

"Well what do we do now? Hide all night?" Jimmy asked looking at his watch.

"Well it's already 2am. We've been out here running around for about 3 hours."

"That's long ass time Silky... I say we head to the dorms."

They all agreed and headed back to the dorms. Once in the hallway they all said their goodbyes. Jack and Rizzo laughed about the nights events as they opened the door to their room only to be soaked. They stood stunned until they heard yells coming from down the hall. They ran down the hallway to see Silk and Jimmy standing at their room doors just as soaked.

"She just had to put ice in the buckets." Silk mumbled as he shook and walked into his room.

Cam and Rammer laughed when they heard the screams. She was heading for the door when Rammer stopped her.

"Where you going?"

"Home." She said looking at him confused.

"No you're not, your staying here. It's late, the boys and your dad would have my ass if I let you go and something happened to you." He said tossing her some of his clothes.

"Blah, Blah, blah, and what do you think my parents are gonna say when I don't come home?"

"Nothing, they know there's nothing between us." He said taking off his shirt.

Cam laughed and shook her head. "Turn around."

"I'll do you one better I have to use the restroom." Rammer said walking towards the door.

Cam waited until he shut the door before changing. She laid her clothes out on the desk to dry. Sighing she pulled down the covers and got in the bed. She closed her eyes but sat up when she heard the door open. Rammer walked in and locked the door behind him.

"I took the left side." Cam said laying down and closing her eyes.

"I see that." Rammer got in bed and turned off the light. He laid there looking up at the ceiling.

"Just say it Rammer."

She heard him chuckle. "What's going on with you and Buzzy? He came in the other night really happy. Now he either got laid, which if he did, I shouldn't have just told you, but I doubt it, because it's Buzzy and he wouldn't do that… or it was because of you."

Smiling she turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling with him. "Well, I was sitting in one of the rooms just thinking about Buzzy and me. He walked in and we just sat in silence."

"What were you thinking of?"

"When Buzzy got hurt…"

"He's been hurt a couple times, you gotta be specific."

"When Landon knocked him out."

"Oh, what made you think of that?"

"Landon."

"What made you think of Landon?"

"The fact that he came by that day."

"I heard about that."

"Yeah well we talked for a couple seconds. Anyway Buzzy saw me talking with him. I know it didn't sit well with him. But I thought about a bunch of stuff, like the fight we had after the party and some other stuff. But he came in and sat beside me. Said he saw Landon. I got kinda sassy with him, and asked him if it was because he was afraid Landon was gonna take what was his. He said he didn't know I was still his."

"You told him you weren't."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Then I told him what I told Landon…"

"And that was?"

"Well he came to find out why you guys made the cut and he didn't. I told him it had to do with heart and love of the game. I told Buzzy and he said that you guys love more then just hockey. I knew what he was implying. I told him I knew and that was it. We sat in silence for a while. Just thinking."

"So he basically said he loved you."

"Yep."

"So you guys getting back together?... When I say that I mean, are you guys talking about being together like before?"

"I know what you meant and no."

Rammer turned onto his elbow to look at her. "He said he loved you."

"Rammer him not loving me was never the problem." She said looking at him. "It was him wanting to be with me."

"You know he does."

"Him saying and actually doing are two different things."

"So what's gonna happen to you guys now?"

"I don't know, we haven't really talked since before tryouts."

"Cam, that's kind of messed up."

She sighed before turning on her side to face him, she tucked her arm under her head as a pillow. "I know but it's just so hard Mike."

Rammer pulled her into a hug. "Seeing how you just called me Mike, and you only do that when you're depressed or angry with me. I think we should get to bed."

"We are in bed…"

"And now you've crossed in to smart-ass." He pulled away and smiled down at her. "Everything's gonna be okay, it'll all work out I promise."

Cam nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime Cam. Get some sleep."

"Good night." Cam said turning back to her other side.

"Good night." Rammer turned on to his back and fell asleep

* * *

Cam woke up and stretched her arms out until she hit something.

"Awe, shit Cam. You just couldn't wake me up like a normal person." Rammer said holding his nose.

She chuckled and sat up. "I'm sorry Rammer. I kinda forgot where I was for a sec."

"Keep it down over there."

Cam looked over shocked to see Baker sitting up in his bed. "Hey, Baker, you made it in I see. What time?"

"Sometime after 3, I met this girl, thanks to you and your impromptu water balloon war."

She was leaning on her elbows looking over at him. "Anytime Bakes." She said winking at him.

He laughed and fell back onto the bed. "So Cam can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are you doing in Rammer's bed?"

"Sleeping, I wasn't allowed to drive home this morning so I crashed here. You know I could have just taken your bed."

Baker wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I would have loved to come back to that."

"I bet."

Cam looked over at Rammer and laughed. "You did."

Rammer grinned pushing Cam lightly on the shoulder. "Not as much as you."

"I say we get up and go get some breakfast." Cam said getting up.

"Sounds good, might as well get up now." Baker got up, only his boxers on, showing a little more then Cam cared to see peeking through.

"Baker think fast." She said covering her eyes.

He looked confused and then looked down, suddenly covering himself up. "Whoa, got a good look huh?" He said giving a small chuckle.

"Baker!"

He laughed and put on a pair of pants before walking up to her and patting her on the back. "I'm decent now."

She shook her head and glanced to see Rammer still on his bed. "Come on! I'm hungry."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Mario's. I want pancakes, bacon, sausage, with hash brown and cheese. Um… oh a fruit salad. With orange juice… yeah that sounds good."

Rammer laughed and got up grabbing a bag and her arm. "Come on, I forgot how much you can eat."

"Where are we going?" Cam asked as Rammer pulled her down the hallway.

"To get cleaned up so we can go."

"But I don't have…"

"You've always used my deodorant and I have an extra toothbrush."

"You think of everything." Cam said taking the toothbrush he handed her.

"Here's some toothpaste, oh and we use the girls restroom, since it's just the team on this floor. So um, you might see more then just Baker today." Rammer said laughing as they walked into the bathrooms.

"Shut up." She placed her toothbrush on the sink counters and walked into the stalls. "Hey these are pretty clean. Who cleans them?"

"We do." He heard her flush the toilet and step out as Robbie walked in.

"Hey Cam." He said walking into one of the stalls. She washed her hands and smiled at Rammer. Who gave her a toothpaste filled smile. She was about to start brushing her teeth when Robbie suddenly came back out of the stall. "Cam, what are you doing here?"

"I stayed with Rammer last night."

"Oh…" Robbie yawned and walked back into the stall.

She laughed and started brushing her teeth. Her and Rammer stood brushing their teeth and lightly pushing each other for a about a minute, until Robbie came out. She washed her face and was about to say something when Rammer cut her off.

"I got a plain white undershirt in my suitcase and a pair of sweats, you can use those until you go home."

"Thanks Rammer. Mac, you wanna go to breakfast with us?"

"Sure. Mario's?"

"Yep." He nodded and she walked towards the door.

"I'll go back and change, let you guys do, your guy stuff." She laughed when rammer threw a towel at her.

* * *

_Meadow567 – Thanks, I'm trying to stay on a updating schedule lol._

_Klinoa – Landon will be making another appearance, just to shake things up a bit. The next chapter has more of an explanation on him. _

_Emador – Sorry I made you wait so long. lol But I promise something will happen soon! Yeah Chapter three and four were originally one, so I made the memories into one chapter, sadly that was the best part so, chapter three was just a filler I guess. _

_Lia08 – So happy you like it, and for the long wait, I uploaded two chapters for you. _

_Thank you all for the reviews! _


	6. The Things We Want

**Together **

**Chapter Six: The Things We Want**

Cam walked down stairs and opened the refrigerator, taking a look inside, before just grabbing a bottle of water. She was about to head back up to her room when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak to Miss. Cam Brooks?"

"This is she, may I ask who's calling?"

"Cam, it's Coach Morgan."

"Hey Coach, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to participate in a charity meet we're having next week at the U."

"I haven't even been training…"

"Just think about it Cam, a couple hours a day and I'm sure you'll be fine. Also I got the Coach from the US Olympic team to come out and take a look, you never know Cam."

Cam glanced at the floor and shifted her weight. "Thanks Coach, can I get back to you on all this?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Okay thanks again, Good Bye."

"Good Bye Cam."

Sighing she hung up the phone and rested her back against the wall. She took a sip of water as Patti walked in and looked at her.

"Who was that?"

Cam looked at her mother and gave her a small smile. "Just a wrong number." She walked out towards her room feeling horrible for having lied to her mother.

* * *

Cam made her way to the track at the University, a place she'd spend most of her college afternoons. Running out her frustration. She loved running track but the last year it became more of an outlet then something she did out of love. She hadn't been to this track in what seems years.

She began doing her stretches, touching her toes and stretching her legs out. She made sure her shoes were tied before she began running around the track. She paced herself, taking her time to enjoy the simplicity of it all.

She was on her second lap when she noticed someone else was on the track behind her. Not really thinking about it she keep running until they caught up to her.

"Howdy."

Cam suddenly looked beside her and nearly fell over. "Mark!"

He laughed and held her arm to help her steady herself. "You okay?"

"Jesus! You scared the crap out of me." See took a deep breath and smiled at him. "That was mean." She said hitting him playfully in the arm.

"Sorry, so uh… what's going on?"

"Nothing just thought I'd run for a while. You know, work off some stress."

"Well if you want to be alone I can go…"

"Nonsense Mark, you can stay. I'd love the company."

"Okay." He replied as they began running around the track in silence, sometimes joking around and other talking softly.

* * *

Cam stopped and took a sip of her water bottle then handed it off to Mark. Who nodded a thanks before taking a drink and handing it back to her. She wiped the sweat from her face and turned to Mark.

"How about a little race?" Mark asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Cam shrugged and walked towards the track. "You might be the fast one on the ice, but out here." Cam motioned around. "Your looking at her."

"Yeah… whatever."

"You sure if you get hurt that's my ass."

"Oh I'm sure." He said stopping next to her on her line. She laughed as they both got into position.

"Once around the track, first one here wins… Ready?" She glancing at him.

He winked at her before speaking. "On you Mark, get set… GO!"

They took off Cam in lead but not by much. They rounded the first turn with Mark still close on her heels. She smiled as they rounded the second turn, still having the lead. By the third turn he was beside her, smiling she manage to pull out in front of him putting some space between them. She stopped when she passed the finish line and looked back at him, as he slowed down to a stop.

"Now if you had that kind of speed on the ice… I'd have to marry you."

"Who said I couldn't?" Cam winked at him as he looked somewhat shocked.

"Can you?"

"No… I said who said I couldn't."

Mark laughed and squirted her with the water bottle. She squealed and looked up at him shocked but with a small smile on her face. He just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why Mark Johnson I do believe you've just started the next war." Cam said in her best southern accent.

He walked backwards as she approached him. "Now come on Cam, you don't really wanna hurt me, your dad won't be to happy."

"I won't hurt you… to bad." She said laughing as she chased him around the field. She wrestled the bottle out of his hands and was now squirting him. He screamed and grabbed her around the waist lifting her over his shoulder, her head behind him. She laughed hysterically as he ram towards their stuff.

"I see Buzz is out of the picture."

Mark suddenly stopped as did Cam, He put her down and noticed the annoyed look she had on her face. "I told you already Landon, that's none of your business."

"I'm sure Buzz would like to know you're working your way around the team, but then, you always have or are you still in between Mike and Robbie…"

"You've got some nerve showing up here throwing insults."

Landon shrugged. "I'll be honest, it stems from jealousy." He turned to leave but stopped shouting over his shoulder. "I'll see you around Cam."

She sighed grabbing her stuff. She tossed them over the fence onto the bleachers. Climbing over herself she sat down and sighed again.

Mark sat down next to her. "You shouldn't let what he said get to you."

"It's not that. I can care less what that worthless excuse for a man thinks." Cam put her hair into a messy bun and then she pulled her sweatshirt over her head, and cuddled into it as she put her hands in the front pockets.

"I never want to be on your shit list."

She smiled at him before speaking. "Can I talk to you? I kinda need to talk to someone right now."

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Mark said looking at her.

"See I love running track, it's what I did in middle school, high school, here at the U. And not to sound conceded, but I'm pretty damn good at it. I've always placed high and set recorders, beat records."

"I can see that." He said causing them both to chuckle a little.

"My Coach from here at the U called me today, and asked if I would run in this charity event their having. I want to. I really do, it's been a while since I've been in a competition. But then he told me he invited the Coach from the US Olympic team to some take a look. Now I love track, but I don't know if I love it enough to actually go to the Olympics."

"Then just tell them that."

"I wish it was that easy, I mean this has got to be an opportunity of a lifetime. But I don't wanna take that spot from someone who really wants it more then I do. But then running has been my life, and if I don't go it's like, I wasted all those years, I worked so hard, all those years… to throw this away."

"Cam your not throwing anything away, you just moving out of the way to let someone else live out their dream. I mean you love running but that doesn't mean you have to go to the Olympics. Cam you live your life the way you want to. Run in the charity event, it's for a good cause and when they offer you a spot and I know they will, just tell them, it's not what you want."

"How did you know you wanted to be in the Olympics?"

"Just always wanted it. I love hockey and it was just another stepping stone in my hockey career, something I can say I loved being a part of."

"I've never thought about it that way… it was just always something I was good at."

He nodded and looked around before looking at her. "I'm sure that when your coach told you about it, you would have gotten butterflies, and been so excited, you wouldn't have come out her to run the stress off. Maybe there are more important things to you then this, maybe this is something you're willing to sacrifice for something better." She looked at him confused as she waited for him to continue. "Okay I know about you and Buzz, so maybe you're still waiting. Not intentionally but subconsciously, and if you do this, it's like your moving on, to something new, away from the past and what can be your future. Maybe your not ready for that, or just don't want to be ready."

She looked thoughtful for a while, the wind blowing the loose strands of hair across her face. After a couple minutes of silence she looked at Mark pushing the strands out of her face. "I know I'm not ready to move on… three years of waiting for him, you'd think I would be."

"I can see if he didn't feel the same way, it would be a waste of time. But he does love you."

"I know, I guess your right, I should have gotten butterflies. I get butterflies, when I walk into the rink and see him on the ice. I'm just so happy seeing him living out his dream, I just wish I could be a part of it with him."

"You are…"

"Not the way I want, but I guess I should be happy nonetheless."

Mark sighed and looked back at her. "Now, I want this Buzz thing to happen just as much as everyone else. But don't sell yourself short. If you want something you should have it, and being a part of Buzzy's life a certain way, then you should have it. Especially if that person wants you to have it too."

"So tell me Mark is there a girl waiting for you back home? "

He blushed and looked down at the field. "Something like that."

"Well she's one lucky girl to have a great guy like you." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah she is huh?" Cam laughed as he pulled her to him, keep his arm around her shoulders. "Buzzy's one lucky guy to have a girl like you behind him. I don't know to many that would do what you have. Don't let him let you go."

"Thanks Magic. I'll do it"

He looked down at her confused. "Magic?"

"Yeah, you work Magic on the ice and you just worked magic on me." She thought about what he said and sighed when he started laughing. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do."

"It's nice having another brother."

Mark smiled and hugged her closer. "I'm honored… am I allowed to brag about it?"

Cam laughed and rested her head against him. "Anything you want Magic."

* * *

Herb was bent over his desk working, he didn't notice Cam had knocked on his door. Smiling she walked into his office and sat down in front of his desk. She moved as far as she could in the chair and brought her feet up so that her knees were to her chest. Cam sat there watching her dad work, until he looked up and jumped back freighting her as well.

"Jesus Cam! You scared me half to death."

"Sorry dad… I knocked but you were so into your work you didn't hear, so I just thought I sit and wait."

He took a deep breath and took off his glasses. "It's fine, what can I do for you sweetheart?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Shoot."

She looked down at her hands before speaking. "Coach Morgan called yesterday morning and wanted to know if I wanted to run in a charity track meet that's going to be hosted here at the U. He also said that the coach of the US team would be there…"

"I know he called me the day before he called you. I think you should do it. Going to the Olympics, that would be great, and track, that's such a high profile event. You'd be great."

"About that dad, I just want to run in the charity event. I don't wanna go to the Olympics. I'd rather let someone who really wants to be there have that spot."

"Cam being a part of the Olympics, is… it's something great, once in a lifetime, your lucky if you can repeat it every four years. Don't give this up."

Cam sighed and looked at her dad. "I'm experiencing the Olympics. It might not be the way you think it should be, but I am and I'm happy. It's just not for me. It's not something I want to do."

"Cam you're going to regret not doing this. You know what happened to me. You have a shot don't let it slip Cam! Don't make my mistakes."

"I'm not you, and I don't want the same things as you!" Cam shouted standing up. "I can care less about being in the Olympics! This is one of the best experiences I've had, and dad it's enough for me. It might not be for you but it is for me!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me Cam. You're my daughter and you will respect me." Herb said standing up as well.

"It's hard to respect someone who's trying to force you to do something you don't want to." Cam walked out of his office and passed the boys locker room door, that was open with a couple stunned players inside.

Herb sighed slamming the door to his office shut.


	7. Us

**Authors Note**: I don't know much about track so if I get something wrong… Sorry? I must say this is a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Remember to review!

* * *

**Together**

**Chapter Seven: Us **

Cam put her shoulder bag down and unzipped her jacket, stuffing it in her bag. She walked towards Doc who was waiting for her across the track on the field. "Hey Doc."

"Hello Cam, are you ready? You only have about an hour to get ready."

"Yeah, I'm good…" Her attention shifted to the bleachers, when she heard her name being yelled. She smiled when she saw the boys sitting with her family, Velta and Coach Patrick. She looked over at Doc who smiled at her.

"Go, you have two minutes."

"Thanks Doc." She jogged over to the boys, and stopped standing in front of Rammer and Robbie. "Awe I feel so loved, with all you guys here."

"You should."

"You got this in the bag." Robbie said looking around.

"Not until I cross that finish line." Cam looked through the bleachers then back to them. "Where's Buzzy?"

Rammer hesitated before answering. "He said he had some things to do, he'd be here later."

Cam nodded slowly, Robbie noticed. "He'll be here Cam."

She nodded with a smile. "Well I'd better head back, I'll see you at the finish."

They nodded and watched her walk away. Rammer looked over at Robbie and sighed. "Think he'll show?"

"I hope so." He replied taking his seat.

* * *

"How does that feel?" Doc questioned as he rotated Cam right ankle with his hands.

"Good, it feels loose."

"You've got about 30 minutes to warm up some." Cam nodded as she put her shoes one. She watched as her mom walked towards her.

"Hey sweetie." Patti said hugging Cam.

"Hey mom."

"You run for you okay? You always have, don't change that. Forget about that coach, the charity, forget the crowd. You run for you."

Cam smiled at her mother and nodded. "Thanks mom."

"I'll talk with your father later, don't worry about it."

"Mom I don't want you and dad fighting…"

Patti interrupted her protest. "Don't worry about that, your father listens to me. I've got that man right here." Patti said tapping the palm of her hand, causing Cam to laugh. "I love you sweetie, I'm gonna head back to my seat and let you warm up."

Cam nodded and hugged her mom again. "I love you too mom." Cam turned towards Doc and began her warm up.

* * *

Cam walked out onto the track with her track pants still on. She waited until some of the other runners got on the track before pulling them off. She looked over at the stands when she heard whistles, cat calls, and cheers coming from the boys. She began blushing and laughed when her father shut them up by glaring at them.

She handed Doc her pants as he began talking to her. "Pace yourself, don't give it away early on, save that energy burst for the final curve. Most of these people are gonna start hard early, let them but don't let them get a lead on you, they'll tire out first, over working themselves. Stay with them." Cam nodded. Doc smiled and patted her shoulder. "Go ahead."

Cam smiled back and got into position as the announcer began. She'd be running the 400 meter dash, her specialty. Cam had tried to zone out the crowd but smiled when she heard the boys cheer for her when they called her name.

"Runners, in position."

Cam took a deep breath before, she began getting into position, she placed her right foot into the anchor and took another deep breath with her chin to her chest. She looked up and waited for the gun.

She took off as soon as she heard the gun and was currently in the lead, Cam paced herself but stayed ahead of competition. She rounded the second part of the curve in the lead, but by the next curve she could feel someone gaining on her. Just as she did with Johnson, she had a burst of energy that pushed her into a couple seconds lead. Seeing the finish line Cam pushed herself harder, giving it all she could. Her legs feeling as if they were on fire as she crossed the finish line. She closed her eyes and slowed down until she was walking. She turned and slowly jogged back towards Doc who was walking towards her.

Cam shook her legs in an attempt to loosen them up. She grabbed the bottle Doc held out to her. "Thanks Doc." She smiled and nodded a thanks to the runners that congratulated her.

Doc patted her shoulder before pointing to her legs. "How do they feel?"

"Like their about to fall off, my right ankle's kinda bothering me though."

"You ran a tough race."

"Yeah first place isn't so bad." Cam said laughing.

"Well by the sound of the crowd they love you."

"I just can't believe the boys can make that much noise." Cam said looking at them.

"Lets head to the tent take a look at that ankle." Doc said turning towards the tent.

Cam nodded and looked over towards Robbie and Rammer. She sent them both questioning looks. Robbie looked at Rammer who looked down. He looked back at Cam and shook his head. Her smile faded as she bit her lip, in an attempt not to cry. She nodded her head and followed Doc into the tent.

She walked in and sat on the table Doc patted, he looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cam what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing Doc, my ankle just bothering me, it's got me worried is all." She gave him a weak smile, and took off her shoe and sock.

Doc grabbed her foot and rotated it as he did before. She winced slightly causing Doc to look up at her. "That hurt?"

"Yeah just a little."

"Looks like you pulled something. Does it hurt when you walk?"

"Nope."

"Okay we'll ice it for now, wrap it up and then see what happens." Doc said as he got up walking over to a cooler. He pulled out an ice pack then placed it on her ankle before wrapping it up. Cam leaned back on to the table, resting her right arm on her forehead and her left knee in the air. Doc patted her knee and walked out.

* * *

Cam hurried through the dorm as she made her way to Buzz's room, she was furious with him. The rest of the boys decided to wait outside, instead of going to their rooms. Which she found funny, because she was quite sure they'd be able to hear her anyway.

Once she reached his door, she took a deep breath before banging on it. The longer she waited for him to open the door the angrier she got. She was about to bang again when the door open reveling a newly showered Buzz.

"Cam."

She pushed past him, walking into his room. "I never would have thought that you would be so… I can't even think of a word!"

Buzz tightened his grip on the towel around his waist before sighing. "Cam can I at least get some clothes?"

"Buzzy do you really think I give a shit whether you have pants on or not at this point?" He looked down, shifting his weight before looking up at her. "How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Not be there! Why didn't you go? I mean we're at least still friends!" He looked away, which caused her mouth to drop. "Aren't we?"

"We weren't friends enough for you to tell me about it." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Funny because Mark told me you told him."

"That was a week ago, the day I found out. I went for a run at the track he showed up, and we ran together and then talked. I need some one to talk to and he was there."

"You used to be able to talk to me."

"I used to think we had a future." Cam sighed running her hands through her hair. "He was just there Buzzy. He's the one that convinced me to run today."

"Then I'm glad he was there." Buzz said sarcastically as he walked away from her to sit on his bed.

"You know what? He was, and you weren't. I was upset that day and then with Landon showing up…"

Buzz's head shot up. "Landon?" Cam sighed and looked away. "You know, what's the deal with him, you guys together or something?"

"You know me better then that Buzzy!" Cam yelled.

"Do I! Because every time we've talked this past few weeks he's been one of the topics. How many times have you seen him?"

"The day I talked to you and the day with Mark…twice… and what does it matter to you!"

"It matters Cam."

"I'm sure." She said sarcastically.

They were quiet until Buzz spoke up. "What's going on between you guys?"

"Nothing's going on with me and Mark, he's like another brother to me."

"Not Mark, Landon."

Cam sighed and sat on the back of the couch facing Buzz. "Nothing, he just keeps showing up."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know him?" When she didn't answer he looked up at her confused. "Cam, do you know him?"

"Yes."

His facial features tightened and he spoke through gritted teeth once again. "How?"

"We went to high school together, just senior year. He was the new kid and I was apart of the welcome committee. He was nice at first, we became friends and then he wanted more, I didn't, he followed me, harassed me and then Rammer and Robbie threatened him. That's all that happened, then he left to Denver."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't need to know, you guys had enough issues with each other and quite honestly it wasn't something I wanted to relive."

"Seems to me we just had one in common. You still should have told me, I had a right to know."

"What right Buzzy!"

He looked up at her staring at her angrily. "What right! Because of us!" He yelled.

She gave a stifled laugh. "Us? What us?" Cam asked. "You didn't want an us!" She finished screaming.

His face relaxed as he looked at her. "You know that's not true."

"You haven't really proved me wrong now have you? You weren't even there today. You know, I won. We raised over 25,000 for a local charity. I got offered a spot on the US Track Team, for the Olympics next year in Moscow. Which I turned down to the displeasure of my dad. Who is angry with me. But you don't because you didn't care enough to show up today. I didn't tell Rammer, Robbie, Jannie, Phillie or any of the other boys except Mark, and he wouldn't have found out from me had he not been there. But you know what? They cared enough to be there, even if I had told them or not."

"Cam, I'm sorry."

She nodded and walked to the door. "So am I." Cam walked out the room leaving Buzz sitting on the bed.

* * *

She walked down the dorm hallway, quickly down the stairs, out the door and pass the guys, not saying a word to any of them. She rounded the corner and stopped lifting her hands to her face as she began sobbing into them. She cried even harder when a pair of arms wrapped around her. Robbie stood holding her to him as Rammer rubbed her back. Each exchanging worried glances.

Robbie rubbed his eyes as the sun shone through the curtain causing him to squint. He sat up and looked at the bed next to the one he was in to see Cam curled up still in the same position she'd been in when he put her down last night. Rammer was on his back one arm behind his head the other across his stomach.

Yawing he got up and stretched his arms above his head. He'd have to take Baker out to breakfast, or at least buy him a beer for giving up his bed so that he could be there with Cam and Rammer. He graciously accept sharing a room with Jannie. While Dave had to share a room with Buzz, he'd assured him and Rammer he would look out for him.

Rammer stirred catching his attention. "Hey man."

"Hey." Rammer said groggily as he got up slowly and looking down at Cam. "Has she woken up yet?"

"Nope, I don't think she will for a while."

"Well in that case, I'm gonna get dressed and stuff, go out get some breakfast for us, and then check in on Buzzy. See how Dave's handling him."

Robbie nodded and headed for the door. "Let me just get cleaned up and then you can go, I don't want her alone."

Rammer looked down at Cam and nodded. "Yeah, neither do I."

* * *

Robbie hurried down the hallway pass the locker room towards one of the rooms where he knew she'd be. He walked in to see Cam sitting and working on some paper work. He smiled at her when she looked up at him. "How you feeling?"

She nodded. "I'm okay, it'll work out. I mean we've never fought like that before… well beside the night I ended it. But even then he didn't yell at me the way he did last night."

"I heard."

"You heard?"

"Yeah, you guys were pretty loud, we heard most of it. Plus Dave had left the window open when he left, I guess Buzzy didn't think much of shutting it."

Cam laughed and looked out on to the ice. "And you guys thought that by staying downstairs you'd be spared." She looked back at him. "I never did thank you and Rammer for looking out for me. I know it's been… what…a couple days. But really thank you."

Robbie grabbed her hands, engulfing them with his. "You don't have to thank us, you're our best friend and Rammer and I, love you. We're all family, without each other, we just have the one we were born into, which aren't bad, but what makes us special, is that we picked each other."

She smiled and brought his hands to her lips, kissing his knuckles softly. "Yeah, you guys mean the world to me."

"Well I gotta tell you something, but you have to promise no more sulking?"

"Sure Mac."

"You know that black tie gala dinner the University is having for your dad?"

"Yeah… awe Mac, do you wanna be my date?" Cam questioned winking at him playfully.

"Well if your asking…" He said leaning onto the desk, closer to her. "Actually I wanted to warn you about something."

"Warn me?" Cam started at him confused.

"Buzzy is taking a date. Some girl, I have no idea who she is, no one does."

Cam was stunned, she nodded and looked down. "Fine, if he has a date, then I'll get one."

"I told you, I'd go." Robbie said causing her to laugh.

"No it can't be you, or Rammer, not even Mark. It has got to be someone like…" Cam smiled and began putting everything on the desk away.

Robbie watched her confused. "Has got to be like who?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll see… I'll talk to you later on tonight!"

* * *

"Please O.C." Cam said following him down the hall into his room.

"Cam I have a date already." Jack closed the door behind them.

"I know, so is she like someone you like?" Cam asked looking at the floor before looking back at him.

He looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head. "Nope, she just some girl from around here."

"Well then see, just tell her you can't take her."

Jack laughed and sat down on the couch. "Why me?"

"Because he wouldn't expect you. You're a good looking guy, a ladies man. He'd think it was a possibility. Robbie, Rammer and Mark are all people he knows it won't happen with. The guys from Minnesota know about our history, I'd be kinda weird, and not that I don't like any of the other guys but you just seemed like someone that I could still have fun with." She replied sitting next to him.

"I just don't want Buzzy to get mad at me, he's my friend."

"He won't be mad, not at you. He knows it doesn't mean anything, but the possibility that something could happen… that'll scare him and by the way he's got a date."

Jack looked at her from the corner of his eye. She had her bottom lip pouting out at him and was giving him the best puppy dog eyes he's seen in his entire life. He smiled and shook his head. "You are something else. Okay. At least I can say I have the most beautiful girl there."

Cam smiled and hugged him. "Awe, thank you. See now I have to look extra good."

"Oh really? Well in that case… Buzzy and I, we aren't really, really good friends." Jack said putting his arm around her.

Cam laughed and hugged him again. "I'm sure you are. But really O.C. thank you so much."

"Think nothin' of it. So question… will I be picking you up at your house?"

"I can met you here, and then we can go."

Jack shook his head. "I'll pick you up, I mean what kind of a date would I be if I didn't?" He chuckled before becoming serious. "So your dad's not gonna like kill me is he?"

Cam laughed and patted his shoulder. "No he won't. I'll talk to him, oh could you not tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure thing Cam."

She smiled at him and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later tonight Boston Boy."

He smiled at her nickname for him as she closed the door behind her. "This is going to be one interesting night." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Patti looked at her self in the mirror before giving a satisfied smile. She heard a knock at the front door, she leaned over the rails to see Herb open the door.

"O.C. what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Cam… coach… I mean sir." Jack said fiddling with the flowers in his hands.

Patti shook her head. "Herb."

He looked up and sighed, before turning back to Jack. "Come on in O.C. have a seat, Cam will be right down."

Glancing back at Patti he motioned for her to get Cam. "We're going to be late."

Waving him away Patti walked to Cam's door and knocked before slowly opening it to see Cam standing in front of her mirror just as she had been a couple minutes ago. "Sweetie Jack's here."

"Oh, okay." Cam grabbed her purse but stopped when she realized her mother hadn't moved. "What's wrong?" Cam asked looking down at her dress.

"I did a good job." Patti said admiring her work.

"Yeah you did mom, thanks for making me the dress."

"You look wonderful in it, that enough thanks, but I did want to ask you a question."

Cam nodded nervously. "Okay, shoot."

Patti laughed and sat down on Cam's bed, motioning for Cam to join her. "You are just like your father it's scary…"

"You want to keep Jack waiting downstairs with dad to compare me to dad?" Cam said looking at her mother confused.

Patti sighed. "No, I was wondering, is there something between you and Jack?"

Cam looked at her mother shocked, she shook her head. "No mom!"

"I was just asking, out of all the boys, you choose Jack, I mean you usually go to these things with Robbie, Mike, or Buzz"

"I couldn't this time, mom it's complicated… kind of, and well Jack is a great guy and a great friend. I thought it'd be fun to go with him."

Patti nodded before nudging Cam. "He is handsome Cam, I wouldn't blame you."

"Mom! Okay that's it, we're leaving now." Cam laughed as she got up. "I'm sure Jack is ready to kill me for leaving him with dad this long."

"Well your father is a very intimidating man, one of his best qualities." Patti smiled when Cam rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.

Jack on the other hand was sitting on the couch opposite Herb who was looking at him intensely. Jack would occasionally look back at him but only for second before he glanced around the room nervously. Herb was about to say something when Jack stood up.

Cam walked into the living room and smiled as Jack handed her the flowers he'd brought her. "Awe Jack you didn't have to."

"I thought you'd like it. By the way you look…" Jack looked down at her dress. "Beautiful." He said smiling at her but stopped when he looked back at Herb who was staring at him.

"Dad." Cam smiled at her father, she grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him towards the door. "I guess we'll be seeing you guys there. Try not to be late dad, you are the guest of honor."

* * *

Buzz sat talking to Pav, while his date continued to rub on his arm. Annoyed he turned to her and removed her hand. Pav looked away and smirked at Harrington who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Buzz turned back to Pav and rolled his eyes at his date.

"So, on this play…"

"On this play?" Pav looked at Buzz who's mouth just hung open as he stared ahead of him. Confused, Pav turned to see Cam walk in with a black vintage 1950's cocktail dress. It seems almost strapless, except it had thin spaghetti straps.

Buzz watched as she stood in the middle of the room, shaking hands and talking with various people. He smiled when he saw her laugh. His smile faded when he saw Jack walk up to her and place his hand on her bare back, as he leaned in to whisper into her ear. He watched as his fingers lightly rubbed her skin. He tore his eyes away and tried to turn his attention to Pav, but his eyes ever so often keep landing back on her.

Cam smiled when Jack leaned into whisper into her ear, she could feel Buzz's eyes on her. "Well lets just say I'm not the only one who thinks you look stunning in that dress. Buzzy's mouth practically hit the floor. But he did seem quite pissed when I walked up to you."

"He has a date, I'm allowed a date."

Rammer walked up and grabbed Cam's hands as he looked at her. "Cam you look… you look beautiful."

"Thanks Rammer." Cam said hugging him. "You look quite handsome yourself." She said pointing at his suit.

"Yeah my mom thought so too… Hey O.C." Rammer said doing a short hand shake.

"Hey man."

"So where's your date?"

"You're looking at her." Jack said motioning his head towards Cam.

Rammer looked stunned for a second, then looked at Cam. "I should have known."

Just then Robbie made his way towards the group. "Cam…" He looked at her and smiled, "You look amazing." He said hugging her. "Reminds me of junior prom."

Cam laughed and pulled back still holding on to him. "You look great too."

"Hey enough of that, she's my date." Jack said motioning for the to part.

Robbie look at Jack then back at Cam. "So you needed someone like Jack?"

Cam nodded her head and laughed at the look on Robbie's face when Jack placed his arm on her back once again. "Our tables over here." He said pointing to a table one away from Buzz's.

"Well that's great." Cam smiled and took the seat Jack pulled out for her.

The night progressed with out much excitement. Cam and Jack had talked most of the night, with a few dances in-between with Jack and some of the guys. Now they sat again at their table as dinner was about to be served.

She laughed when the guys complained about the portions. "Guys we'll stop and get something, as soon as we get out of here."

"But I mean come on, we're hockey players. They knew we'd be here, they could of at least doubled up our portions." Robbie said moving his food around with his fork.

Cam smiled and glanced over at Buzz, she watched as his date stroked his arm. He on the other had seem indifferent, as he talked to Pav and Harrington.

"I hope she chokes on her… whatever it is she's…" Just then they hear coughing. Cam and the boys looked over to Buzz's table to see his date cough, holding her throat. They looked over at her shocked. "What! How the hell was I supposed to know she'd be stupid enough to do it!"

Turning their attention back to Buzz's date, they watched as he casually patted her on the back, with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. She waved as she drank from her glass, coughing slightly right after. She smiled at Buzz and thanked him. He nodded and turned back to Pav and Harrington who were turning red from holding in their laughter.

"Okay, now I know I never wanna be on your shit list." Mark said still looking over at Buzz's table.

"What I didn't do anything. It's not like I snapped my fingers and it happened. See look," She looked at Jack and snapped her fingers. "Choke."

"Hey! Hey! Stop that." Jack said leaning back away from her hand.

"See nothin'"

"You wanted it bad enough, and you willed it." Robbie took a bite of his salad and pointed his fork at her. "You made her choke."

"Oh please, I did no such thing." Cam glared at Buzz's date for a second before turning to the boys. "You've got to admit it was pretty funny."

They all sat in silence looking at their plates, before all speaking and agreeing with her at the same time.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have to go to the ladies room." Cam said getting up, she giggled when the boys got up as well. "Wow, this is great. I've got to dress up more often."

Jack looked her up and down before nodding. "Yeah you do."

"Hey O.C. none of that." Rammer said pointing at him.

She winked at him and made her way through the door and into one of the hallways. She rounded the corner and stopped leaning against the wall.

Buzz watched as she got up and walked out the doors. Excusing himself from his table and ignoring the complaints and questions from his date, he followed her. He lost sight of her as she rounded the corner. Slowly he approached it and before he knew it he'd bumped into her.

"Sorry." They both mumbled catching sight of one another.

"It was my fault." Buzz said looking down and tucking his hands into his pockets. Cam nodded and looked down as well. "You look… amazing tonight Cam."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you, so do you."

He gave her a smiled before looking away. "Funny how this isn't uncomfortable."

"I know."

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about not being there for you when you need me to be… as a friend."

She shook her head in protest. "No Buzz I'm sorry for not being a friend to you. Friends talk and I stopped talking to you. I should have came to you."

"I can see why you didn't, it's fine Cam."

"So your date… she's pretty." Cam said biting her lip.

"I guess, I've seen better." He looked at her and pulled her bottom lip from her mouth with his thumb. "Stop that, you'll ruin your make-up."

"Does it matter?"

He tilted his head and then shook it. "I guess not, you don't need it. But you do look beautiful."

"That seems to be the reigning opinion tonight."

Buzz opened his mouth but then closed it. "You should get back to your date. I'm sure O.C. looking for you."

Cam nodded and walked past him. "I'm sure you're right."

Once she was gone he sighed resting his forehead against the wall.

* * *

Cam moved around her dad office as he talked with Jimmy. She was filling some papers but turned her attention to Jimmy when he called her name.

"Thanks Coach, See ya Cam."

"Night Jimmy." She continued filling when Craig came in and handed her another paper.

"That's the last one Phyllis said. We should be ready to go at the airport for check-in."

"Good deal."

"So the Coneheads are coming in." Craig said sitting down.

"Who?"

"Buzzy, Pav and Bah, dad. The boys call the three of them Coneheads."

"What's that?"

"Dan Akroid, Jane Curtin…"

"Yeah Coach Patrick, Dad hasn't seen it."

"I guess it's off your radar." Craig said giving a slight laugh.

Cam looked at her dad and laughed at the look he gave Craig, just then Harrington walked in followed by Buzz and Pav. He watched Cam before focusing his attention on Herb.

"…Everybody okay with that?"

Buzz nodded at the guys before they all agreed. "How bout you Buzzy? You think this works with Bah and Pav?" Herb asked sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah it's going good. Moving the puck well. And uh… it's different playing with them. You know."

Cam smiled at his answer and looked back at him and the guys. "Yeah I don't know how to explain it, we just seem to always find each other at the other end of the ice and make things happen."

"Yeah… Pass. Shot. Score." Buzz and Harrington nodded along with Pav.

"Pass. Shoot and…"

"Score." Buzz finished off.

Herb looked a Craig who gave a small smile. When Herb turned his attention to the boys Craig looked at Cam who was biting her lip.

"Well all right we'll see how she holds."

"She?" Cam asked looking at her father.

"It holds."

"Thank you."

"All right." Buzz said taking his hand out of his pocket.

They all thanked Herb and began walking out, Buzz looked over his shoulder to see Cam stand behind her dad, pointing at some papers.

"Well looks like we're taking the line of Coneheads to Europe." Herb handed Cam their paperwork.

"Yeah if they can keep their legs under them."

Cam looked from Herb to Craig and whistled. Herb looked at Cam as she went back to filing.

"All right Herb, I'll see you next week." Craig said getting up and heading for the door.

"Something on your mind Craig? Or is that just too far off my radar?"

Craig looked back at Herb and crossed his arms at his chest before speaking. "You know, I just don't think you can push them this hard, not for six moths. It's too hard."

"Their doing all right."

"Well, their tired, the whole teams tired."

"Coach Patrick's right dad."

"Cam stay out of this…"

"Dad I was just saying…"

"And know I want you to be quite." He looked at Craig before speaking. "I know how hard to push them Craig. You know why I had them take that test?"

"Because you could."

"Cam… To make sure I could push them this hard. I'll see you Monday."

"All right." Herb continued to work as Craig walked out the office.

"Cam when I am in this office, speaking to my players or my coaching staff, please keep your mouth shut." Cam looked from her work to look at her dad.

"I'm apart of this team too, and I'm sorry if I can't keep my mouth shut, when I agree with someone."

He took off his glasses again and looked at Cam. "Then maybe you should learn."

She nodded and turned towards the filling cabinet and placed the last of the papers in some random folder, before slamming it shut. "I'm done here. See ya at home pops."

Herb watched his daughter leave and sighed, as he looked down at the papers on his desk.

_Emador – The "little buddy" thing… well I couldn't think of what else to call it . Glad you liked the Rammer and Cam thing, I really like writing about their friendship as well as Robbie's. They just flow so easily. The twist with the Olympics, I have no idea how that came into play, I just figured it would, be a situation to bring a little tension between Cam and Herb, and believe me if I meet a guy like Mark Johnson running... lets just say I wouldn't be here writing about it ! _

_Klinoa – lol, review when you can they are always welcome no matter when you do them. Yeah Cam ad Herb couldn't have a perfect father/daughter relationship lol. But there's gonna be some more tension between them… _

_Thanks for all the positive reviews! Keep them coming! _


	8. Norway

**Together **

**Chapter Eight: Norway**

Cam stirred and turned over onto her back, as she began to wake up. She laid still for a couple minutes before reaching her hands above her head and stretching. She looked around her room and smiled at the classic elegance it had. Since the hotel had overbooked the floor the boys were on, they gave her a suite, complements of the house. While most of the coaching staff tried to persuade her to trade rooms, she stood firm and was now enjoying every minute of it.

Cam sat up when the door to her room opened and a young lady walked in. "God morgen."

"God morgen." Cam repeated smiling.

She got out of bed and walked towards the young maid. She fiddled with her fingers as she thought for a second. "Snakker de… engelsk?"

The maid nodded as he answered Cam. "Ja… yes."

Cam smiled as her hands covered her heart. "Oh thank god, I'm sorry my Norwegian isn't so good. Um I'll get dressed and be out of your way."

"No miss, it's fine. You can stay." She bowed her head and made her way towards the bed.

Cam on the other hand shrugged and walked into the restroom to freshen up. Once she was dressed she walked out to see the maid vacuuming the room. Making her way towards the couch, Cam grabbed the room service menu and began looking through.

"_I'll just eat at the rink when I get there."_ Cam thought as she put on her shoes. She grabbed her bag and turned towards the maid. "Tusen takk, Ha det."

"Vaer sa god. Ha det."

Cam grinned and said a silent thanks that she didn't mistakenly insult the maid. She made her way to lobby and stopped at the front desk.

"Miss. Brooks. I hope your room is to your satisfaction."

Cam laugh. "Are you kidding, it's wonderful. Thank you very much."

"Your father left you a letter." He said handing her a white envelope with her name on it. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah um, I know the rink isn't to far from here, so I was wondering if there was anything I can see on the way there?"

"Like tourist things?"

"Yeah, we won't be here long, so I thought since I was planning on walking there, might as well hit some sights on the way."

"Oh, well you can walk through Vigeland Sculpture Park, it's amazing."

"And that's on the way there?"

"Yes Miss you shouldn't miss it."

"Thank you… for everything." Cam said smiling at him.

"It is nothing Miss. Brooks, have a nice day and good luck today."

"Thanks."

Cam walked out of the hotel and took a right, she glanced around before remembering the envelope in her hand. She moved out of the way and leaned against a wall as she began reading the letter.

_Cam, _

_You lucky girl you, you got to sleep in. Mac and I wanted to tell you to take lots of pictures, and hurry up and get to the rink. Well we'll see you soon, enjoy your morning off! _

_The best buddy ever, Rammer_

Cam folded up the paper and laughed, she should have known, he father would have banged on the door until it fell off it's hinges to talk to her, rather then leave a note at the front desk. She continued walking, occasionally smiling to locals as she passed. She push her hands deeper into her pockets and snuggled into her coat. It wasn't freezing out but it was cold.

After a couple minutes of walking she got worried she'd gone the wrong way. _"I couldn't have taken a wrong turn, I haven't turned."_ Cam thought as she looked around. Her eyes landed on a vendor. Taking a deep breath she made her way towards him.

"Unnskyld meg," The older man looked at her and smiled. "God morgen… um… vaer sa snill… Vigeland… naert?"

He nodded and pointed ahead. "Ja… Rett fram."

"Tusen takk."

"Vaer sa god."

"Ha det."

"Ha det."

Cam grinned as she walked away from the vendor. She walked down to were he had pointed and smiled even wider when she saw the entrance. She walked over a bridge walking in-between local and tourist as she admired the artwork. She stopped and looked at one of the sculptures, it was a man playing with four children. One child was being lifted into the air, another was on the mans foot, laying across it. While the man lifted the other two with his other hand. She smiled remembering the way her own father played with her. Now the way he played with Kelly and Danny. Suddenly a tinge of quilt crept it's way into her heart, for in a sense she felt like she abandoned them. She rarely spent time with them anymore, and when she did it wasn't long. Sighing Came spotted a bench near by. She took a seat and stared at the sculpture in front of her, thinking about home.

* * *

Cam bit her bottom lip as she looked out on to the ice. She didn't know what was going on with the guys tonight but they weren't playing as well as they should have been. She began pacing behind the players, as she watched them. She winced when some guy slammed into Rizzo, sending him onto the ice.

"Oh wow. Dynamite." Cam looked down at Harrington shocked. As she listened in on his conversation with some of the boys. "Look over here Phillie. Section two about four rows up. Two girls blonde." She glanced at her father who looked quite pissed and then back to Verchota who was in-between Silk and Harrington.

"Man their gorgeous." Cam rolled her eyes, but turned her attention to Buzz when she heard him.

"What row?" She stifled a laughed, and looked to where Verchota had said.

"About the… seventh row up, to the right." He said looking over at Buzz.

"Seventh row up?" Buzz asked looking into the crowd. Furious Cam walked behind him, knocking him in the back of the head with her elbow. Silk, Verchota, and Harrington watched as Buzz looked back at Cam.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked readjusting his helmet.

Dramatically she placed a hand on her chest and looked at him innocently. "Oh I'm sorry did I hit you?"

"You know you did."

"Uh huh? Well what ya know, my head must be somewhere else tonight." Cam said sending him a smirk.

Harrington laughed when Buzz turned mumbling something about his head hurting. "Lovely blond girls."

"Maybe we can take a few home with us?" Silk said laughing.

"Must be something in the water."

Cam snorted and continued Pacing. "Yeah something in the water, idiot… boys."

* * *

Cam watched as Craig talk to the boys. She noticed the confused looked they had as they skated off to where Herb was on the ice. She leaned up against the boards behind Craig and next to Doc.

"You guys don't want to work during the game? No problem. We'll work now. Goal line." Herb began walking off but stopped pointing towards one of the lines. "That one."

Craig looked back at Cam confused. "Should have guessed." Cam said shaking her head.

She watched the boys mumble, sigh and slam their sticks on the ice as they made their way towards the goal line. She felt guilty because she knew how tired they were, but part of her knew why her father was making them do this, or at least she thought she did.

Cam glanced around the rink to see people slowly leaving but glancing at the ice trying to figure out what was going on. She saw Walter standing looking just as confused. He looked over at her, his eyes asking her if she knew. She just shrugged her shoulders, as he looked back at Herb.

Herb nodded at Craig, and it began.

"Hustle!" Herb yelled his hands on his hips as Jimmy and Jannie skated past him. "Think you can win on talent alone? Gentlemen, you don't have enough talent to win on talent alone."

"Again!"

Cam watched as the last of the people left. She looked over at Doc, who's looking at Walter.

"If you think you can come here and play the Norwegian national team and tie them, and then go to the Olympics and win… you got another thing coming."

"Again."

"You better think about something else, each and everyone of you. When you put on that Jersey, you represent yourself and your teammates, and the name on the front is a hell of a lot more important then the one on the back! Get that through your head! Again!"

"He's right." Cam whispered, causing Doc to look at her.

"He is. Walters leaving." Cam looked to see Walter walking out, not bothering to look back.

"Win, lose or tie, you're gonna play like champions! Again!"

Cam looked away, noticing the rink manager, watching from the doorway. "Doc, I think someone should stop my dad. The rink manager doesn't look to happy."

Doc looked back to where Cam had pointed. "I'll go talk to him."

Cam nodded and shifted her attention back to the boys. "Kick it in the ass, Verchota! You want to go home early?... Keep it going Suter… All the way to the line and all the way back, it's not that difficult! Again!"

Cam closed her eye losing count of how many more times they went before she felt someone touch her. She looked to see Doc walking across the ice towards her Dad.

"Herb."

"What?"

"The rink manager wants to clean the ice… and then go home."

"Tell him to leave me the keys. I'll lock up." Doc looked at Herb stunned. Herb looked at Doc and then back at Craig. "Again!"

Cam watched as Craig hesitated. "Again!" She could have cried at the look Craig had on his face, torn in-between doing his job and what he knew was right for the boys. Giving in he blew the whistle.

"You keep playing this way. You won't beat anybody who's even good. Let alone great." Cam heard Doc and rink manager arguing. "You wanna make this team, then you better start playing at a level that's gonna force me to keep you here." Cam covered her mouth when Baker and Robbie fell onto the ice. She could hear Rizzo's hard breathing and closed her eyes briefly.

She opened them, to see they were engulfed in darkness, except for the few lights, that remained around the rink. She watched as relief washed over the boys faces and knew it wasn't over, not by a long shot.

"Thank god."

"Think we're getting out of here?" Verchota asked breathing heavily.

"Hey, where you going? Back on the line."

The sounds of sticks hitting the ice echoed through the rink as Doc and Craig looked at one another.

"Again."

"Dad enough is enough, you've made your point." Cam yelled as she stepped onto the ice.

Herb looked at her annoyed, as they guys watched in shock. "Cam you stay out of this."

"Dad, just let it go already!"

"Keep it up Cam and you're going to be out here too."

"That's your answer to everything huh? Skate em' until they do what you want!"

"Enough Cam, you've got a smart mouth on you young lady. You need to learn how to shut it when your told to. You and I will talk about this later," Herb said stressing the will part. Cam angrily wiped the tears off her face and Doc pulled her back behind the boards.

"Send them."

"Again."

"How bout it Silky? You gonna be the first to quit on me?" Doc held Cam back as she shot up in an attempt to cross the ice towards Herb. "How about you O.C.? You ready to go down?... Oh I think I got my money on you Verchota, course you got a hot date in about an hour, but you're not looking to good for that right about now, are ya?"

"That was a low blow." Cam said glaring at her dad.

"Send them."

Cam watched as they went again. She began pacing but stopped and gasped when she saw Buzz hit the floor. She began crying as she watched him struggle to get up.

Craig turned to her and Doc. "Doc, I mean this is madness right?"

"He's insane." Cam said as Doc nodded looking out onto the ice concerned.

More tears came down as she watched Johnson, Robbie, and O.C. coughing and gagging on the ice. She closed her eyes and covered her ears.

Herb looked over at Cam his heart breaking at what he was making her witness. Her closest friends falling from exhaustion and she couldn't do anything to help them. He knew he was tearing her in two. Undoing his tie he looked at the boys. "This cannot be a team of common men, because common men go nowhere. You have to be uncommon." He said calmly.

Johnson coughed as he rested his head on the ice. O.C. mimicked the move, breathing in the cold coming off the ice. "Again." Johnson sighed and began pulling himself up using his stick.

"Herb! This has gone on long enough!" Doc yelled getting angrier.

"Everybody on that line." Herb said calmly.

"Somebody's going to get hurt!"

"Everybody get on that line." Craig shifted his weight as he watched.

"Come on Rammer get up… please get up." Cam whispered as she willed him to get up. She sighed when she saw he began lifting himself up.

"Again." Herb looked over at Craig, who looked down and shook his head.

"Again." Cam looked over at her father, noticing his worn composer. She wanted to hate him for what he was doing, but seeing him, looking almost defeated, she sighed.

"Herb."

"Come on Craig… blow the whistle."

Cam waited looking from Craig to her dad as they continued their staring game. Finally Craig looked away raising the whistle to his lip. Cam sighed, but jumped when Rizzo suddenly shouted out.

"Mike Eruzione!"

Herb looked over at Rizzo, stunned as he continued.

"Winthrop, Massachusetts!"

Herb still quite stunned spoke. "Who do you play for?"

Cam held her breath as Rizzo stood up straighter. "I play for… the United States of America!"

She smiled and closed her eyes, as Herb stared at Rizzo. "That's all gentlemen."

She watched as he father walked over the ice calmly and the realization of what he was doing washed over Craig's face. Coughing from the ice caught her attention as she rushed out on to the ice to help Buzz.

Cam kneeled down beside him. "Hey you need some help?"

Buzz looked up at her and smiled. "Just… a little bit."

She smiled back at him and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Cam paced outside the locker rooms she waited for the boys to come out. She stopped when she heard the door open. Her shoulders slumped when she saw Herb standing there.

"Dad…I'm sorry I questioned you but you have to see my side."

Herb sighed and began walking past her. "Cam not now, not here."

"Then when?" She asked following him. "Because I think now would be a great time and place to talk about this."

Herb stopped and slowly turned looking at Cam. He looked tired and worn out, emotionally she noted, but she wasn't going to let him slid. "I do Cam, I just, once… I started I couldn't stop until I got my point across. Believe me Cam I wanted to stop it too. Looking at you crying as you watched them, broke my heart, and seeing those boys push themselves, made me cringe. But they had to learn that they aren't a bunch of individual players, it's a team. If one person isn't doing their job… the whole team suffers. That's what I saw today, boys on the bench talking about girl, players on the ice, flat. Not playing with this." Herb said hitting his chest above his heart.

Cam nodded understanding him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I know we have our differences, but I want you to know, that while you pissed me off by being a smart ass, I'm proud you stood up for them. I also want you to know that you don't have to go to the Olympics, and I understand why you don't want to go. And I'm sorry for trying to force you."

Cam looked up and him and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

He laughed and hugged her closer. "Thought your old man went off the deep end huh?"

"Border line psychopath is more like it." He chuckled and let her go.

"You gonna wait for the boys?"

She shoved her hands into her pockets and nodded. "Yeah, I've gotta talk to Rammer and them."

Herb nodded and then leaned in kissing her on the forehead. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Night Dad."

Cam waited outside for a couple more minutes before the boys started coming out. She smiled as she hugged each and every one of them. She waited a couple more minutes Until Rammer, Dave and Rizzo came out.

Cam sighed and ran towards Rammer jumping on him wrapping her legs around his waist. He laughed and hugged her back. "When I saw you on the floor, I prayed for you to get back up."

"Awe Cam." She got down and continued to hug him.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine, you tired to stop it, and your dad, he had his reasons." She let go and looked over at Dave.

"Sweetie." She said hugging him.

"It's okay Cam, we're all fine."

She pulled away and nodded. "I know." She looked over at Rizzo and grinned. "You… were… amazing." She said hugging him.

"Thanks Cam."

"You guys go get some sleep." She said pulling away.

Rammer looked at Cam before walking away. "You coming?"

"No I wanna see the rest of the guys and I've gotta talk to Buzzy."

"Yeah I heard you knocked him in the back of the head." She laughed and shooed him away.

"Go sweetie, get some sleep."

Rammer nodded and kissed her cheek. "You should too. Don't be to long or I'm taking your room."

She pointed at him. "Yeah that thing is wonderful." She smiled as she watched him leave. She turned back to the door to see another group walk out. Like she had the rest she hugged and spoke to them for a couple. For a while no one came out. If she'd counted right there were only three people left. Mark, Robbie and Buzz.

Just then all three came out. Cam sighed when she saw them and hugged Mark who was closest to her. "Just like I told the others guys, I'm sorry about this."

Mark nodded and hugged her tighter. "Hey none of that."

She nodded and looked over at Robbie. Her eyes watered up a bit as she hugged him. "Hey sweetie, you okay?"

"Yeah Cam, I'm good, don't you worry about it. How about you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah we talked it out."

He nodded and pushed her hair out of her face. "Well that's good, I don't know if the boys told you but, we're proud of you, for standing up to Herb."

"Yeah I heard. I'm proud of you guys, for sticking though it." She pulled back and smiled. "You guys go get some sleep." Robbie looked at Buzz, who looked at the ground.

Robbie looked at Buzz and then back at Cam. "Well we're the last ones, so you might…"

"Actually I wanted to talk to Buzzy." Cam said looking at Robbie. Buzz looked up confused.

Robbie nodded hugging her again before whispering in her ear. "I wanna know about everything in the morning."

She smiled and nodded. "You got it hot shot."

He pulled away and smacked Mark's shoulder. "Let's go."

"Night Cam." Mark called back as they walked away. Robbie just waved and winked back at them.

She turned from watching Robbie and Mark to see Buzz. He looked at her and sighed when he noticed she was crying. She hurried and closed the distance between them, hugging him as tight as she could. He slowly ran his hand up and down her back.

Cam pulled away some, his arms still around her, as hers moved on to his chest. She looked at him and smiled some, as he reached up and wiped away some of her tears. "I… I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

Buzz looked stunned for a second before grinning at her. "Cam I…"

"Wait let me finish." Cam said cutting him off. "I realized just how much this means to you, and I'm not saying I didn't before, but I've seen the lengths you'd go to, to do this. When it all seems so hard and you just can't, you got right back up and did it. These means so much to you, and I can wait. Even if I means I'll be waiting 15 years for you. I can wait… It's worth it."

Buzz smiled his eyes lighting up. "Really?"

Cam sighed as he tightened his grip on her. "Yeah"

"I missed this." Buzz said cupping her cheek, he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. He used his finger to trace her jaw line as the rest slowly grazed against her neck. His thumb ran along her bottom lip as stood there gazing at him. Buzz leaned in softly kissing the edge of her mouth. He pulled away before doing the same thing on the other side. Cam closed her eyes when she felt his tongue graze her bottom lip before he kissed her passionately. His hand tangled in her hair drawing her closer. While her hands were at his waist, clenching his shirt with her hands. Buzz kissed her softy before pulling away completely.

He smiled when her eyes fluttered open. "I… too." Buzz chuckled again before capturing her lips again.

* * *

_God Morgen - Good Morning  
Ja - Yes  
Ha Det - Goodbye  
Vaer sa snill - Please  
Vaer sa god - You're welcome  
Tusen takk - Thank you very much  
Snakker de engelsk - Do you speak English?  
Unnskyld meg - Excuse me  
Rett fram - Straight  
Naert - Near_

_  
Sorry if my Norwegian is off. _


	9. My Home or Yours?

**Authors Note**: Sorry these took so long to get up. I had most of them written about a week ago but I just had trouble tying some things together, even then I'm still not to pleased with them… anyway I hope you enjoy them.

Okay I've got about 5 chapter story ideas. 2 of which center around Buzzy (of course), the others around Robbie, Rammer and Silky. Not to mention I've got about 6 or 7 one-shots I'm working on.

* * *

**Together **

**Chapter Nine: My Home or Yours? **

Buzz walked through the aisle of the plane, saying hello to some of the players as he walked by. Finally he reached his row and smile at the young lady in the seat closest to the window. She looked beautiful to him, sitting there gazing out the window, her head against the wall of the plane. Her hair fell across her face and rested just under her shoulders, framing her face just right. The lights from the cabin lit and created shadows along her face. Her features made her unreadable, but all her emotion were held in her eyes. He could tell she was in deep thought.

Suddenly it dawned on him that he loved her, more then he'd thought he could have ever love someone. Not that he hadn't loved her before, he just hadn't realized how much she'd actually given up for him. She still was, if not even more so beautiful to him as she was the first day he'd met her.

Just then she turned, her face lighting up when she saw him standing there. "Hey you, sit." She said patting the seat.

He took off his jacket and placing it in the over head bin before taking his seat next to her. They sat in silence grinning like fools, as they stared at each other. She was the first one to break into a fit of laughter, but it wasn't long before he followed.

She laughed even harder when she saw Mark peek through in-between the seats. "You guys okay back there?"

They both nodded and quieted down when Mark turned his attention back to his window as the plane began moving, Cam quickly grabbed Buzz's hand.

Buzz glanced at her and smiled. "You okay?"

Cam looked at Buzz and gave a small smile as she leaned in closer to him. "I hate take off."

"Really?" He asked leaning in closer to her.

"Yeah, for some reason, it just scares me, the feel of your body being pushed against the seat, the shaking. I have no idea why, it just bothers me."

"I guess… having sex on a couch is out of the picture." He laughed at her shocked expression.

"You sir, are very, very dirty."

He smirked at her, before licking his lips. "You like it."

She looked at him, a smirk on her face as well. "Just a little." She said holding up her thumb and finger showing him.

He winked at her as she laughed. "I might be dirty minded but I did get your mind off the take off."

Cam looked at him confused and then looked out of the window. Shocked she looked back at him, he sat there chuckling. "You are something else."

"Yeah I know."

The fasten seatbelt sign went off, Cam quickly lifted the arm rest, taking her shoes off she pulled her feet up under her as she sat facing Buzz. He laughed undoing his tie and turned to face her as well.

"So this is like what? An eight hour and something flight to New York. What do you wanna do?" Cam asked.

"Well since the flight from Norway to Belgium was only two hours… oh and the what? Five hour delay there. I think I'm good on sleep for now, what about you?"

She laughed and nodded. "Me too, I don't think we should have ate all that chocolate."

"Yeah, I got an idea... give me your hand."

She gave him an odd look before slowly placing her hands in his. She laughed when she realized what he was doing. "Thumb war Buzzy?"

"Yeah, that's not all, we are going to talk."

"Uh huh… about what?"

"Anything and everything."

She looking up at him. "You got a deal."

He shook his head as she pinned his thumb. "You can't do that, we haven't even started."

"Does it matter, anyway… hmm, lets see. I missed you." Cam said quietly.

He leaned in and smirked at her. "Sorry I couldn't hear you, over the engines."

She leaned in closer as well but kept her eyes on their hands. "I said I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too."

"I know that."

"Really?" He questioned pinning her thumb.

"Yep, O.C. said when he walked up to me at the Gala you looked pissed." She heard his chuckle and knew she had him.

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Yeah well, O.C. can kiss my ass."

She couldn't help but grin. "Is that your way of saying, he was right?"

"No." He said quietly.

"Uh huh."

"Maybe a little." He said copying the move she's done early. He looked up at see her looking at him with a smirk. "Fine a lot, to be honest I want to knock him on his ass, but seeing how he took Mac down. Didn't feel to confident."

"Well I only went with O.C. because you had a date." He opened his mouth and she pinned his thumb. "Mac told me. So I asked O.C., I knew it get under your skin."

"Uh huh, I couldn't stand her."

"I noticed that too… Yeah, I didn't mean it when I said she was pretty." He laughed and used his other hand to hold her thumb.

"That's cheating, you can't do that." She complained trying to pry his other hand off.

"Yeah, is that why you smacked me in the head in Norway, you were jealous?"

"Yes, but you deserved it too. Looking at girls during a game, what were you thinking?"

"How gorgeous those girls were?"

She glared at him playfully before nodding at him. "You keep it up Buzzy."

"Awe Cam you know you're the only girl for me." She gave him a weak smile, as she stopped playing thumb war and just held his hand lacing her fingers with his. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just nice. Being like this with you again… I know were not official or anything yet, but knowing that there's an us to look forward to… is…" She couldn't even think of a word to describe it.

"I know what you mean. That night Cam… I sat outside for hours thinking of what I could have done different. Then seeing you at the tryouts. When we were waiting for Coach Patrick to call off names, you were standing there… I could hear some of the guys making comments about you. It made me realize that you could have walked out with any one of those guys and I couldn't do anything about it. For the first time I thought I'd lost you, then the night we fought. Dave, poor Dave stayed up all night listening to everything. I mean I told him about everything. You know what he told me?" Cam shook her head as he continued. "That I was stupid."

"Really?"

He gave a small laugh, playing with her fingers. "Yeah, he just looked at me and said. 'Buzzy, you're stupid.' Said I had one of the best things going for me and I let it go. I knew he was right."

"Yeah well, I didn't make it any easier." Cam looked down at his hands as they laced and played with her fingers.

"No you didn't, but… it made me realize that I have to fight for something if it's worth having…"

"I thought my dad made you realize that?"

Buzz laughed and looked at her. "Kinda but Cam I promise, everything's gonna get better real soon."

She smiled and shook her head. "I told you I could wait, and I will. You do what you have to do anything, but I'm here."

He nodded and pulled her lip out from in-between her teeth. "You have got to stop that. I can't kiss you if you don't have any lips. I especially like the bottom one."

"Talk about lips, you've got better ones." He licked his lips causing her to look at them.

She suddenly looked away, but glanced back at him as she took a deep breath. "I think we should get some sleep now."

He smirked at her and nodded. He began un buttoning his shirt, causing Cam to smile and look away. Watching her he got up, opened the overhead bin and pulled down a blanket handing it to her before grabbing one for himself. He couldn't help but laugh when she looked at him and blushed. He dropped the blanket into the chair and looked at her as he un-tucked his undershirt from his pants, flashing some skin. Cam grinned, biting her lips as he winked at her.

"Would you stop it."

He looked at her innocently, before opening his arms in question. "What?"

"Just sit down."

He wrapped the blanket around himself and turned in his seat to face her. She did the same sitting with her head against the back of the seat as she watched him. Buzz smiled and closed his eyes fading into sleep.

On the other side of the plane, Rammer nudged Robbie who was looking in their direction. "Did Buzzy just flash Cam?"

"I don't even wanna know, but by the smile on that girls face, she saw something she liked." Robbie and Rammer laughed as they both settled into the seats again.

* * *

Herb sighed as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes. Everyone was asleep with the exception of two or three players and the airline staff. He put down his papers on the tray table as one of the flight attendants made her way towards him.

"Can I get you anything?"

He nodded. "Can I get a cup of water please?"

"Sure thing."

He smiled and glanced around the plane, he noticed Christoff was still awake reading some book, he couldn't see the title. Someone else behind him had their lights on as well, but they were too far back to see who they were and what they were doing.

Just then the flight attendant spoke. "That daughter of yours is really lucky." Herb looked at her confused. She smiled and continued. "To have found someone she loves so much at such a young age."

Just as confused as before he glanced to the back of the plane before nodding. "Yeah she is." He said pretending he knew what in the hell she was talking about.

"I can't imagine how awkward it must be for you, you're little girl, falling in love. It must be hard not grabbing her and locking her away." She said laughing.

Herb faking a laugh before downing the rest of his water. He looked up at her handing her the cup. "You guys have anything with a kick?" The flight attendant looked at him stunned before nodding.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen Herb spotted Patti washing dishes. He shrugged off his jacket, placing it on one of the chairs. She turned smiling at him but it quickly faded when she noticed he was alone. "Where's Cam?"

He laughed as he kissed her on the cheek and made his way towards the oven. "She's out with the boys. By the way Hello to you too."

He pulled out his plate and set it on the table before turning to see Patti holding out a glass of milk for him. "Hello honey, how was your day?" She asked smirking at him.

He chuckled as he sat down. "Good but I can't help but wonder…"

"Wonder about what?" She questioned sitting across from him. "The Olympics?"

He swallowed the mouth full of food before speaking. "No, about who the hell Cam's in love with."

Patti's smile faded as she looked at Herb. "In love?"

He nodded. "Yesterday, well the day before yesterday. One of the fight attendants told me, how lucky Cam was that she found love at such a young age. She was talking about one of the boys. It's been killing not knowing who."

Patti sat back in her chair as she watched Herb. "Who do you think it is?"

"It could be Mac, but I just don't see that happening."

"He's a great guy, he'd be good for her."

"He is, but I don't think it's him. She did go to that dinner thing with O.C."

"He's handsome." Patti said sighing, Herb stopped in mid bite and looked at her. She smiled and continued. "But it's not Jack. I asked if she liked him, because the whole him and her going to the gala together."

He nodded taking another bite. "It could be Mark, they've gotten close lately, or Buzzy, they've always had some kind of chemistry."

"I've always liked Buzzy."

"More then O.C.?" Herb asked teasing her. She tossed a napkin at him before sitting back again. "It could be Rammer too. She spends way to much time with him."

"Rammer would be a great choice for Cam. They complement each other. But honey she spends to much time with all the boys."

Herb sighed as he set down his fork. "It's killing me, she still my little girl Patti, and she's in love with one of my players."

Patti got up and made her way towards him, she hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I know honey, but she is growing up. This was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean she been hanging around hockey players her whole life, I'm surprised it's taken this long. And remember, you always have Kelly."

He threw his hands into the air dramatically. "Cam alone is enough to give me twenty heart attacks, then I have worry about Kelly. She not hanging around hockey players."

Patti giggled. "How do you know Cam is in love with one of the players? It could be someone else."

Herb pulled away from Patti slightly, enough to look back at her horrified. "Patti I have enough to worry about without thinking if it's anyone but one of my players. The only other people are my coaching staff. Their all about as old as I am, if not older. So for now, I'm praying it's one of the boys."

* * *

Cam walked into the bar but stopped as she looked around for Buzz. They'd gotten out of practice earlier, due to a meeting the coaching staff was having and Cam had to stay behind. She told them she'd met up with then after.

She spotted him sitting with some of the boys. She wondered where everyone else was before her eyes rested back on Buzz. She smiled at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. He sat there, by the looks of it telling a story. His sleeves pulled up and the first couple of buttons of his shirt undone, revealing the white undershirt he had on. She didn't know why, but he looked better then ever as he just sat there.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Harrington called her. They all looked at her calling her over. She smiled as she approached the table, but it widened when Buzz got up so she could slide into the booth next to Jannie.

Cam nudged Jannie, smiling at him as he handed her a glass of beer. Buzz squeezed in beside her, resting his arm on the bench seat behind her.

Harrington glanced at Pav who looked over towards Silk. He just shook his head and rested his elbows on 0the table. "So um, you guys look a little cozy."

Cam looked away from them blushing some. "Awe, something is going on, look at Cam blush."

"Stuff it Suter."

Laughing he held up his hands. "I was just saying."

"So Buzz, Cam… what's going on here?" Silk asked pointing at the two.

Cam looked at Buzz who was smiling back at her. She smiled shaking her head before looking away. He laughed and put his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"About damn it." They stopped and looked at Pav who was looking down at his drink. When he noticed how quiet it had gotten and looked up. "What?"

Shaking his head, Buzz looked at the guys. "We aren't together yet, we're waiting until after the Olympics. We just got everything worked out and all our issues straightened out."

"Okay enough of this me and Buzzy talk. Where are the other guys?"

"Nice way to change the subject Cam." Suter smirked at her when she playfully glared at him.

"No idea, most of then should be at the dorms."

She nodded drinking down her beer. Buzz watched her as she continued to talk to the guys, going through her beer faster then usual. She had just laughed at something Silk had said when she poured herself another beer.

Buzz leaned in closer to her, his lips moving against her ear as he spoke. "I think maybe you should slow down with those beers, or I might have to take you back to the dorms and kick Dave out."

She grinned and looked at him she was about to say something when Pav spoke up. "You know, we love the fact that you guys are… whatever it is you are. But can you not grope her in front of us Buzzy?"

"Yeah it makes the rest of us feel…"

"Like losers." Harrington said cutting Suter off.

"Yeah, what Bah said." Jannie added downing the rest of his beer.

Cam laughed and leaned into Buzz anyway mimicking his move earlier. "This is the last one I promise, unless taking me back to your dorm is what you really want?" She finished by lightly running her tongue along his ear lobe. Buzz grinned and shifted in his seat, until she pulled away.

Taking a deep breath he reached for her beer, handing it to Baker. "Yeah I think we should head home."

The guys exchanged looks before Baker spoke up. "We were just joking, you guys don't have to leave… unless…"

"Yeah maybe you two should go." Silk said laughing.

Buzz stood up as he rolled his eyes at Silk. "I'm taking her home before she gets drunk, but yeah thanks for insinuating that we're running off to have sex."

"Any…" Suter quieted down when he realized Buzz was glaring at him.

Cam shook her head amused at the boys antics. "Goodnight boys, We'll see you in the morning."

She grabbed Buzz's hand pulling him away as the boys said bye to them. Once outside she slowed down, but still held his hand as they walked towards her car.

"You do know I'm taking you home?"

She turned facing him walking backwards, as she gave him a seductive look. "My home or yours?"

He gave a stifled laugh as he reached and pulled her to him. "You really know which buttons to hit huh?"

She rested her hands on his chest and gave him the most innocent look she could muster. "You started it."

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. He watched as she pulled away and walked towards her car leaving him standing there. She glanced back at him and winked. Finally he smiled catching up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "A small technicality if you ask me."

Cam rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "Uh huh…" She closed her eyes, resting her hand on top of his. Brining his head down he pressed his lips against her neck, covering her in small kisses. She smiled running her hands slowly over his. Cam's eyes shot open when began lightly running his tongue along her skin. "Okay see, that is just wrong."

* * *

Cam walked through the empty house towards her room, opening her door quietly, she jumped when she saw Danny sitting on her bed. She lowered her hand from her chest, while taking a few deep breaths. "Hey kid, what are you doing up at this time and in here?" She asked quietly closing the door behind her

"I want to see you Cami."

Cam's face softened as she sat on the bed, next to him. "Awe sweetie you saw me this morning at breakfast."

He looked down as he played with her sock monkey. "I know but you're always with dad or working. You're never home anymore."

"Danny I'm not always going to be here and there maybe days, weeks, that's go by and you won't see me but that doesn't mean I love you or Kelly any less. Or that I'm not thinking of you guys."

"But you live here now, and you're never home."

She scooted closer to him, putting her arm around him. "I know and I'm sorry, but dad needs me to help him. You're right, I haven't been home, and I'm sorry. I'm not making any promises but I will try and be around more when I can be. When I'm on the away games with dad, I'll call you. We can even go out ice skating or to the movies soon."

He smiled and looked up at her. "Do we have to bring Kelly?"

Cam smiled as she lowered her forehead to his. "Yes."

He laughed as he hugged her. "Can you tuck me in?"

"Sure thing kid." She stood up and watched him as he slowly made his way towards the door. She followed him but paused when he did. He looked out into the hallway, glancing to both side as if crossing a street before looking back at her. "Want me to go first?"

He shook his head but reached out for her hand. Smiling she grasped his smaller hand in hers and walked him to his room. Danny smiled at her as he climbed in bed, she pulled the covers up before ruffling his hair. "Get some sleep kid, love you."

"Love you too Cami."

* * *

_Emador – Glad you like that last two chapters. Yeah I know everyone does the herbies scene but I wanted to so that Cam got under Herbs skin, lol. _

_BellaLou – No apologize need, lol. I myself, I'm not the most up-to-date reviewer. I'm am glad you did though and that you like my story! Sorry to have made you sad… lol. Just a little foreshowing in to some future chapters… they still have issues . _

_Thanks for the reviews! _


	10. Toilets

**Together **

**Chapter Ten: Toilets **

Cam stood behind Buzz as she watched their poker game unfold. Taking a quick glance out the huge window, she saw some of the boys pushing the plane back into one of the hangers. She looked down at Buzz and pushed him slightly.

"Why didn't you go out and help them?"

He looked up at her from his cards for a second before glancing back at them. "Uh, because in case you haven't noticed, it's raining, and cold outside." She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him as he continued. "Plus Jack cracked a joke about me being short. I told him it was fine by me, He could kiss my ass. I wasn't the one going outside to push a plane in the freezing rain."

Cam looked down at him laughing slightly, she bent down looking at his cards over his shoulder. "Hey isn't that a royal flush?" She asked with too much enthusiasm.

"I fold."

She watched as Harrington tossed his cards, followed by Pav. "Me too."

"Fold, thanks Cam." Jannie said putting his cards down on their makeshift table.

Buzz slowly turned, glaring at Cam. She looked at him confused. "What?... Oh… I wasn't supposed to way that huh?"

Shaking his head slowly he continued to glare at her. "Nope."

She gave a nervous laugh as she backed away slowly, as the guys watched them on the verge of tears from holding their laughter. "Oops."

"Cam!" She screamed, jumping slightly, waking Johnson up who was sleeping behind her, when he father called her.

"I didn't do it!"

He eyed her suspiciously before holding out the phone to her. "You're mother wants to speak to you, so does Danny, make it quick he has to go to bed."

She gave him a small nervous smile before taking the phone. "I knew that… I was just kidding."

He nodded still looking at her. "We'll talk later." He walked away towards the boys who had just walked in.

"Hold on a sec mom…" She covered the mouth piece before glancing at Johnson. "Hey Magic, I am so sorry for waking you."

He yawned before answering. "No biggie, I love being woken up from great dreams by screaming girls." Cam laughed when he winked at her and turned her attention back to her mother on the phone.

Herb walked towards Rammer and Robbie as they were shaking off some of the rain from their jackets. "Boys, we need to have a little talk."

Both Rammer and Robbie stopped looking up at Herb wide eyed. "Sure… thing… Her…" Robbie nudged Rammer. "I mean coach." He finished quickly.

He gave them an odd look before glancing back at Cam quickly. "You boys are always with Cam, she tells you boys everything, right?"

They both stood still as Herb waited. Realizing he was waiting for an answer, Robbie nodded. "Yeah."

"She's been acting weird lately, is there something going on with her that I should know about?"

They looked at each other before Robbie spoke again. "Weird, no disrespect sir, this is Cam we're talking about. She always a little weird."

Rolling his eyes Herb crossed his arms at his chest and glared down at them. "When I say weird, I mean out of the ordinary for her. Like she in love." He watched for their reaction, they both looked calm for once since he started talking to them.

"Cam in love coach?" Rammer asked laughing.

"Yeah, if she is, she hasn't said anything about it to us." Robbie motioned at him and Rammer.

Herb nodded bringing his arms down, he turned to leave but not before saying one last thing. "You boys keep an eye out for her. We'll talk about this again some time."

Robbie looked at Rammer wide eyed. He leaned in and whispered. "Should we tell Cam?"

"Yeah… if she finds out Herb talked to us and we didn't tell her. We're as good as dead." They both nodded before joining the rest of the team.

After what seems hours they'd finished checking out the plane and now they were boarding all over again. Cam sighed for what seemed the hundredth time since she'd got back on the plane two minutes ago. She handed her bag to Buzz, who placed in the over head compartment.

She sat across from Dave in the aisle seat and rolled her eyes when Buzz spoke again. "Do you know that, that was my only good hand tonight Cam?" He questioned squeezing passed her to his seat by the window.

"We're still on this? Are you serious?"

He stopped fiddling with his seatbelt long enough to glare at her. "Hello! My only good hand. Do you know how much I could have won with that hand?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me." She said nonchalantly as she flipped through a magazine.

"No I was asking you?"

She looked at him in disbelief before turning to Dave. "Do you think I'd do more damage if I smacked him over the head with my magazine?"

Dave laughed shaking his head. "Buzzy you'd better let it go."

"My only good hand!"

"We know!" Cam looked behind her shocked to see half of the team with annoyed expressions on their faces. She snickered when she sat back down and looked at Buzz who was sinking into his seat with his bottom lip pouted out.

"Fine I'll cut you a deal." She whispered quietly as she leaned into him.

"Speak up we wanna know what the deal is?"

"Stuff it Bah!"

Buzz smiled and looked at her. "Continue."

She smiled. "As soon as we get back to Minnesota and we have sometime to ourselves, I will cook you your favorite meal, and then be at your every whim for the entire night. One rule."

"Awe come on, there can't be any rules."

"You want the deal or not, I think it's in your best interest to accept my offer."

"Buzzy you'd better take it or I will."

Cam leaned forward and smacked Silk in the head with magazine lightly. "Mind your own business." She heard him mumble something and leaned back in her seat. "He's right though."

"Okay what's this one rule?"

"You have to let this card thing go, I mean it. No more speaking about it and if you do, the deals off."

He bit his lip as he watched her. "Never?"

"Never again."

"Never ever again? Like this can't be one of those funny stories we tell our kids twenty years down the line about how their mom blow their dad's one good hand of cards in a poker game during the 1980 Winter Olympics?"

Cam grinned at the mention of future children before answering him softly. "That's okay."

He smiled and grabbed her hand the plane began to taxi. "Good, cause I'm sure we're gonna have a bunch of those."

Her eyes seem to shine at his mention of their possible future. "Is that all you see later on down the line?"

He seemed to think of his answer before leaning into her. "I see a lot of things for the future, you just have to know that in each and every one of them… you're right there beside me."

Cam grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "You mister better watch what you say, I might have to take you into one of the bathrooms and have my way with you."

Buzz smiled and sat back in his chair. "Yeah, like I'm really gonna try and talk you out of that one."

* * *

Cam walked by the ice as she made her way towards her dad's office, she glanced to see them practicing. She hadn't really seen Buzz lately, between practices and spending more time at home. So she decided to watch him for just a couple minutes. She sat in the stands behind the boys, as she watched Buzz walk out on to the ice. For some reason she noted he looked off. He wasn't as fast as he usually was, and didn't seem to put in to much effort into playing, something was wrong. 

She got up and made her way to the bench towards Jack, who was closest to her. "O.C. what's going on with Buzzy?"

He looked up at her and sighed. "I have no idea, he's been like this all practice. Your dad been pretty hard on him, cause of it. I mean he's getting it worse then Rizzo."

"Is he sick or something?"

He shook his head. "No, Dave didn't say anything about him being sick when I asked him."

"What is he doing?" She asked herself quietly before turning back to Jack. "O.C. can you do me a favor?"

"Whatever you need Cam? Do I have to be your date again because you don't even have to ask." He said winking at her.

She laughed and shook her head. "That's good to know, but no, can you tell Buzzy that I need to speak to him? Tell him I'll be in my makeshift office. He knows where it is"

"Sure thing." She gave him a quick hug before walking out.

* * *

Glancing at the clock she sighed, Practice had ended over an hour ago and Buzz still hadn't shown up. She knew Jack gave him the message, he knew better. Grabbing some papers off the desk she made her way to her dad's office. 

Cam slowly turned the corner to see Buzz walking out of her dad's office, shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets. Concerned she went in, hoping that something bad hadn't because of his performance today.

"Hey dad I got those papers you asked for." Cam said placing them on his desk. He was standing by the filing cabinet looking for something. She glanced at her feet as she worked up the courage to ask. "So… um… what'd Buzzy want?"

Herb looked at her and sighed placing a folder on his desk. "He's leaving."

"You cut him!" Cam asked shocked.

"No, no I didn't cut him… he quit."

"What?"

"Yeah." Herb said taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "He came in and quit, said he was in love with some girl. Said something about her sacrificing a lot for him. Something about this being the only thing he could do to prove to her that he wanted to be with her. He just rambled for about an hour."

"Yeah?" Cam asked quietly as tears silently rolled down her face.

Herb looked at Cam somewhat confused. Then it all dawned on him, it had been Buzz all along. Giving a small smile, he continued. "You know, if that person truly, and really does love him, they wouldn't let him give it up. Not an opportunity like this. Especially as hard as he's worked for it, but then I guess that's makes it's all the more special for the person he's giving it all up for… Do you think this person loves him?"

Cam nodded and looked up at her dad, tear stains on her face. "She does love him… very much so."

Herb gave a small nod before walking towards Cam and engulfing her in a hug. "Then you should tell him" She looked up at him confused. "Don't worry Cam, nothing is gonna happen to him. He's one of my best players, I'd have to be out of my mind to cut him." Herb paused, and kissed her forehead before continuing. "Just remember, I love you… and your happiness is more important to me than anything."

"Thank you so much dad." Cam pulled away and looked up at Herb.

He wiped away a tear and nodded towards the door. "Go, you can still catch him. We'll talk about this later." Cam smiled and ran out the door.

She was running down the hall way when Robbie walked out of the locker room. He saw Cam running towards him and smiled. "Hey you. Me and some of…"

Robbie was cut off by her "Can't now!" He watched after her confused as she ran passed him.

Rammer walked out to see Robbie watching Cam. "What's the deal with her?"

"I've got no idea." He said laughing.

* * *

Buzz was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, thinking about what he'd done. He'd done it, he's sacrificed his dreams for her, and though it seem as if that was the hard part, the hard part was telling her and having her be okay with it. He knew the second she found out, she'd tell him to go back. 

Sighing he got up and began packing his bag. He grabbed his jersey, running his hands over it slowly. A hurried knock on the door caused him to stuff it in his bag. Slowly he walked over towards the door. Before he reached, there was another hurried knock.

"Hold on." He said opening the door. He stood stunned when he saw Cam standing there breathing hard. "Hey are you okay?"

Without a second thought Cam hugged him hiding her face in his neck. "Cam, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Buzz asked concerned as he held her tight, one arm around her waist the other in her hair. When she didn't answer he turned his head towards her. "Please Cam talk to me."

"I love you."

He closed the door with his foot and held her tighter to him. "I love you too Cam, but what's going on?"

She pulled away enough to look at him. She gave a small smile when she saw the concern in his eyes. "You can't go."

Realizing what she meant he pulled her closer to him. "Cam, I want to do this."

"I won't let you, you can't, you can't leave."

"Shh… sweetie. It'll be fine." He pulled back and let go of her waist. He cupped her face with both his hands and forced her to look at him. "I'm doing this for us, the day we had that talk. It felt so good to have you look at me that way again. It was something I knew I couldn't live without, and I knew I had to do whatever it took to keep you looking at me that way."

"Buzzy, you didn't have to…"

"I know, but I wanted to… it made sense."

"Were you even going to say goodbye to me? Or were you just gonna leave?" She asked noticing his bag on his bed.

He gave her a small smile. "I wasn't gonna leave with out talking to you. I was just trying to buy myself some time before I did. Nothing with us Cam is ever goodbye, you should know that."

"You can't, I won't let you."

He shook his head. "I already did. I already talked with your dad about it."

She pulled away and looked at the ground. "I know, we had our own little talk, well he talked I was a little too emotional to do much." She said chuckling a little. "Buzzy I love you and that means I'd do anything for you, I already told you that. Your going back into that office and telling my dad that you changed your mind, and I'm going to be right there beside you."

"Cam I can't do that if we want to be…"

"I know what you think." She interrupted him, she began pacing in front of him. "He kinda already knows."

"What?" Buzz asked shocked.

"Yeah, he was telling me about you, and I couldn't hold the tears. He put two and two together. He asked if I thought that person you were doing this for loved you. He knew it was me… and I told him that she did, very much so."

Buzz looked away from her and walked towards the bed. He sat on the edge in silence for a couple second before looking up at her. "So, he knows about us? Or at least the feelings between us?" Cam just nodded. "And he's okay with that?"

"Yeah." Cam whispered as she stood in-between his knees.

"And he wanted me on his team? Regardless of all this, even after I quit?"

"Yeah."

He could help the smile from forming on his face as he grabbed Cam and pulled onto the bed with him. She squealed as he turned on his side to face her. She was gigging as he looked at her, running a finger across her cheek, then over her lips. His eyes followed the trial of his finger and stopped on her lips. Seeing his seriousness Cam stopped laughing and watched him.

"Everything I've ever wanted, is right here in front of me." He whispered, outlining her lips. "And all my dreams are coming true, because of you." He looked at her, his eyes searching hers.

She shook her head and cupped his cheek with her free hand. "I'm just along for the ride, you made this all happen yourself."

"Yeah I did didn't I?" Giving her a small smile, he leaned in and kissed her softly. Sighing slightly she leaned further into the kiss running her hand through his hair.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her on top of him deepening the kiss. They stayed like that, until Cam pulled away slightly, kissing him softly before pulling away completely.

"Shouldn't you be going?"

He smiled and kissed her quickly before answering. "I think you mean we."

"Okay shouldn't we be going?"

"Yeah… I have to go get my spot back." He responded turning them over on the side before standing up. He pulled Cam up as well, and headed for the door.

"Yeah, you know what would suck, if after all this, you got cut." Cam laughed but stopped when Buzz looked back at her with a small smile.

"Don't joke around like that, please." She chuckled and pulled him down the hall.

* * *

Cam pulled into the drive way of her house. She turned off the car and looked over at Buzz. He was staring straight ahead of him, biting his lip. She couldn't help but smile at the picture he made. Cam knew he was nervous, everything they'd been avoiding for the past three years, was just a few feet away. 

"You know we have to go in sometime, hopefully before my dad comes out and makes us go in." Cam said laughing a little.

He looked over at her and grinned. "It's just funny how I finally worked up the courage to tell him and then he wasn't in his office. Now I have to start all over and… it's kinda scary now."

"Why is that?"

"Because now, it's not just your dad… now it's your mom too."

"Yeah well she's always liked you…" She paused and looked at the house before looking back at him. "Not that my dad doesn't like you, or anything like that… I'm just saying you know, she likes you." She winced at her rambling.

Buzz laughed and grabbed her hand. "You know you really suck at trying to make this situation better."

"Yeah I know."

"But thank you anyway." He glanced at the front door. "So you think they know we're here? Or do you think we still have a chance to…"

"Cam! Buzzy! Get out of the damn car!" Herb yelled cutting Buzz off.

His eyes were wide as he watched Herb go back into the house and shut the door.

"I've got a little… just a little, feeling they know we're here." Cam said getting out of the car.

"Glad to know your sarcasm is still in tact." She flashed him a smile and walked into the house.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Really Cam do you have to yell? I'm right here." Patti said peeking her head out from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom." Cam mumbled, as Buzz closed the door behind him.

They made they're way into the kitchen to see Patti cooking dinner. "So mom where's dad?"

"Up in his office, he's said something about having to change some things around again."

Cam winked at Buzz and then turned her attention back to her mother. "Did he say what he was changing?

"No but he said for Buzzy to go up when he got the nerve to come into the house." Patti said smirking at Buzz and Cam.

He blushed and shifted his weight. "So just go up?"

"Yeah, hon. As soon as you get up the stairs, it'll be on your left. You can't miss it." Patti replied wiping her hands.

"Okay thank you Mrs. Brooks." Buzz said walking out the kitchen.

Cam turned to follow him but stopped when her mother called her. "Cam, just Buzzy."

"Oh." Cam said biting her lip. She leaned on the counter and began was picking at the dishcloth in front of her.

Patti glanced at Cam, knowing she was nervous for Buzz. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, as she watched Cam. "So… Buzzy huh?"

Cam stopped and slowly lifting her head to look at her mom confused. "Yeah Buzzy… why?"

Patti shook her head and put her hands up in defense. "I just had some questions."

Cam straightened up and pulled her self up onto one of the counters. "Questions like?" She asked looking at her mom suspiciously.

"Well you and Buzzy have been friends since college. When did this happen?"

"Sophomore year." Cam said quietly.

"Three years Cam!" Patti screamed looking at a Cam surprised.

Cam winced at her mothers outburst as she looked at her sheepishly. "Well we haven't actually started dating yet." Cam said making quotation marks. "We were waiting for Buzzy to stop playing for dad first, then senior year ended and I thought we had a chance since he was going to try out for the Olympics, which is what we thought when we talked about it, then dad got the job, which I was happy about but it meant we had to wait some more. About three nights before Colorado I couldn't take it anymore, so I broke off our little situation. Until Norway and now here we are."

"Norway huh?"

"Yeah."

"So that's why you went with Jack?"

Cam nodded and laughed. "Buzzy had a date that night so I asked O.C."

"You love him huh?" It was just a simple question that cause Cam's face to light up. "I guess so if he makes you smile like that."

Patti laughed when Cam covered her face. "Yeah I do mom."

She got up from the table and hugged Cam. "I know." Patti pulled away before patting her thigh. "Good now get you butt off my counters, I have to cook on there you know."

Rolling her eyes Cam laughed and hopped down hugging her mom from behind. "Thanks mom."

"For?" Patti asked placing her hands on Cam's arms.

"Understanding."

* * *

Buzz stood at the entrance to Herb's office. He watched as Herb studied a film of the Russians. It was different from the ones he'd shown them at practices. He found himself wondering just how many of those films he had, and how did he get them all? 

Suddenly Herbs voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You know, I didn't go to charm school Buzzy. So I won't ask you to come in and have a seat."

"Sorry Coach." Buzz said walking further into the office.

Herb turned off the projector and took off his glasses. He looked at Buzz and mentally congratulated himself for the nervous look he had on his face. "So Cam is the girl you were planning on giving all this up for?"

"Yes Sir."

"I knew Cam was in love with someone. I thought it might have been you."

"Coach…" Buzz stopped when Herb raised his hand silencing him.

"I understand why you guys hid it. I don't agree with this. It's nothing personal against you Buzz. I'd rather have you focus on your game. No distractions, not even Cam." Buzz was about to protest when Herb silenced him again. "But today I saw a young man, give up his dream to prove just how much he loved my daughter…"

"Loves… I love Cam, Coach." Buzz said interrupting him.

Herb nodded and continued. "And I saw my daughters face light up in a way I haven't seen since she was eight years old. Davy Jones and the Monkees came to town, preformed at one of the malls." Herb laughed slightly. "She's willing to wait for you. She loves you just as much as you love her. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I took that way from her." Herb got quiet as Buzz stood still waiting for his reaction. He almost jumped back when Herb looked at him, speaking with a low menacing voice. "You fuck this up Schneider, not only will I cut you from this team. You can kiss any kind of career in hockey except for cleaning the toilets at the local ice rink, goodbye. Don't test me." Buzz stood stunned at his sudden change and just nodded, bewildered as Herb glared at him.

"Herb dinner!"

A smile spread across Herbs face. "Stay for dinner Buzzy."

Buzz continued to watch shocked as Herb turned and walked out of his office.

* * *

Cam smiled when her dad walked in to the kitchen but faded when Buzz walked in behind him slightly pale. 

"Herb! What did you do to the poor boy?" Patti asked looking at Buzz.

"What! We just had a little chat." Herb said nonchalantly as he placed his napkin in his lap.

Cam snorted and sat down next to Buzz. "Mom shouldn't we wait for Kel and Danny?"

Patti sat down shaking her head. "Danny is at a hockey game with Kyle, Margie took them. He won't be home till later on tonight. And Kelly is at a birthday sleepover."

Nodding Cam looked over at Buzz who was still pale. She reached over and grasped his hand. "You okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Patti glanced at Herb, who shook his head. Smiling at their exchange as she passed Herb the bowl of mashed potatoes. "Herb did you know Cam waited for Buzzy for three years?"

Herb looked at Cam and snorted. "The girl who won't cook pop tarts because they take to long in the toaster?"

Patti laughed as Cam playfully glared at him. "Funny dad."

"They do take kind of long." Buzz said scooping some potatoes on to his plate.

"Don't they?" Cam said as they both smiled at one another.

Rolling his eyes, Herb put down his glass. "Unbelievable, their a perfect match." He said mumbling to himself.

Patti smiled at Cam and Buzz's bewildered look. "By the way Buzzy, you've got your spot back."

Buzz smiled at Cam before turning his attention back to Herb. "Thanks Coach."

Herb smiled as he ate some. "Just remember our little talk." He laughed when Buzz's smiled faded and his face went pale once again.

* * *

Patti pulled down the sheets on their bed, climbing in bed beside Herb. She cuddled up to him as he slipped his arm around her. 

"So tell me Herb, what did you say to Buzzy anyway?"

He shrugged and continued to look at some of his paper work. "That I'd cut him from the team and ruin every and all of his chances at any kind of a career in hockey, if he in anyway hurt her."

"Herb!"


	11. The Maid

**Authors Note**: I don't know the exact date of the Norway game, but for the sake of this story it happened in early September. Now it's Sept. 14 and Buzz is turning 22.

This chapter is rated R for some sexual content… Hope you like it.

* * *

**Together **

**Chapter Eleven: The Maid**

Cam knocked on the glass of the locker room door before slowly opening it. She glanced in and smiled when some of the boys looked up at her. "All private parts covered?" They nodded as she walked in, closing the door behind her and walked up to Rammer.

"Hey babe."

He smiled at her as he scooted over for her to sit down. "Hey Cam, So what's the plan?"

"Party with you boys, bring dates, invite some girls you know, whatever is fine." She said looking around the locker room.

"Does Buzzy know?"

"Yeah, but I've got a surprise for him."

Rammer looked at her slightly confused. "Really? Like what?"

She laughed shaking her head. "You'll see. Anyway I need to head to the store, get food, beer and stuff. I'll set up some tables in the student lounge. We can use the whole floor for the party, since it's just you boys there. I need you and Mac, or someone to come with me, help with the kegs and stuff."

He nodded and got up. "I'll go but Mac has some things he has to do, but I'm sure one of the other guys wouldn't mind helping out."

"Good when you guys are ready, I'll be outside in the bleachers… waiting."

Rammer laughed as she walked out of the locker room. He stripped down and wrapped a towel around his waist, before making his way to the showers. He stopped when he heard Harrington making fun of Rizzo's hairy chest.

"Here you might need some of this, for that chest of yours." Harrington said pointing at Rizzo's chest as he tried to pour some shampoo on him.

Rizzo smacked his hand away and looked down at his chest. "This is a mans chest. Right Rammer?"

Rammer laughed shaking his head as he removed his towel hanging it on one of the hooks. He turned on one of the shower head furthest from Harrington and Rizzo's arguing and Coxie's singing.

Closing his eyes he put his hands on the shower wall, letting his head hang as the warm water ran down his back, releasing some of the days tension.

* * *

Cam put down a bowl of chips before she turned to see Rammer and Dave bring in one of the kegs. "Hey boys." 

"Where do you want this babe?" Dave asked setting it down.

"Um I really don't know. Just not there." They picked it up once more moving it beside the table.

"Bah and O.C. are filling the other one with ice, before they bring it in." Rammer said looking at her. He smiled and crossed his arms. "Don't you look good."

Cam smiled and looked down. She was wearing a grey fitted turtle neck sweater and a fitted pair of jeans. "Okay… thank you."

"I'm sure Buzzy's gonna like it."

"What am I gonna like Dave?" Buzz asked walking into the lounge.

Cam turned and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Happy Birthday!"

She leaned down and kissed him as Rammer and Dave looked at each other. "Well we'll leave you two alone." Dave said as he and Rammer walked out.

She bit his bottom lip lightly before running her tongue across it. He moaned grabbing her ass to lift her a bit higher. Cam pulled away kissing his neck as he moaned once again. Suddenly someone clearing their throat caused both of them to stop and look towards the door. Mark was just standing there with a somewhat sheepish look on his face for walking in on them.

Cam slowly got down as she ran her hand though her hair in an attempt to straighten it out. "Mark… hey…um how are you?" She forced out breathing heavily.

"I came to tell you that people are stating to show up. I'll give you guys a minute or two to get… that flushed-steamy-foreplay look, out of your systems." He said laughing at her stunned expression.

Buzz on the other hand laughed as Mark left, leaving them alone. He reached out and grabbed her pulling her to him. "He's right, it was steamy. Can't we just bail on the party and go have some… time to ourselves?"

"No, you wanted a party, so you got one, plus I have a surprise for you later… if you're good. Well come on, let's go, I'm sure people want to get in here so they can eat and drink some beer." She said pulling away from him.

"By the way you're ass looks great in those pants." Buzzy said smacking her ass lightly.

She turned and winked at him. "Wait for your present." He grinned as she pulled him at out into the crowded hallway.

Buzz excused his self from a group of his old team mates, and made his way to the doorway of Rammer's room. He looked in, scanning the room for Cam. He spotted her laughing at something Jannie had said. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched her as she talked and mingled with some people he didn't quite recognize.

Taking a sip of his beer he watched as some guy walked up to the group, standing close to Cam. She glanced at the guy and evasively moved farther away from him. He assumed the conversation had gotten boring, by the fake smile she now sported.

She looked around the room her eyes landing on Buzz as he casually leaned up against the door frame, drink in hand. He smiled at her when she rolled her eyes at the group. She turned her attention back to the group for a second and noticed Jannie was gone, she looked back at Buzz her mouth dropped when she saw Jannie standing there beside him.

Jannie looked at her sheepishly. "Jannie." She mouthed quietly.

Buzz laughed and patted Jannie on the back. "Boring. Sorry." He mouth pointing at the group with his cup.

She gave him a half smiled before shaking her head, she was about to say something else when someone call her.

"Cam what do you think of the Chrysler corporation asking the government for a billion dollars to avoid bankruptcy? That just absurd right?"

She looked at the guy, her mouth slightly open as she thought of what to say. She had absolute no idea what he was talking about. "Actually, um… Yeah, I think it's crazy." She said animatedly.

He grinned and nodded stepping closer to Cam. "You know, I agree if the government has to fork out this money, it just means that us as tax payers are the ones…"

"Excuse me, but I need to speak with Cam a second." Buzz said cutting him off. Putting his hand on her lower back he guided her out of the room. Once they were out of the room she turned and kissed him hard on the mouth. His eyes slowly opened when she pulled away, she looked at him smiling as he cupped her face.

"Thank you so much."

He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a quick kiss. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Cam laughed and put her hands on his waist as she leaned into him. "Yeah well I only like the way one guy looks at me."

Buzz smiled and pushing her hair our of her face. "Really? And who might that be?"

She looked at him in mock surprise. "How could you not know?" She asked pulling away slightly, she put her hand over her heart and batted her eyelashes. "Why Mike Ramsey, over yonder." She said pointing at Rammer who was in the process of hitting on some girl.

He looked at her with a shocked expression, as she laughed. He pulled her towards him tickling her. "Is that so?"

"Yes." She said barely squeaking out from laughing so hard.

"Who Cam?"

He stopped and she looked up at him breathing heavily. "You… you know it's you."

"That's better."

Cam smiled and put her hand on his chest, lazily playing the buttons in his shirt. He on the other hand hooked his thumb in her jean belt loops resting his open palms on her hips. Holding her close to him, she looked up at him when he began moving her hips against his to the music. Buzz smiled down at her as he continued, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Get a room already." Pav said as he walked by, not bothering to stop.

Cam laughed and looked up at Buzz. "I guess we've been acting a little… sexually charged."

He glanced around the hallway before looking down at her. "Well, it has been a long time… and we're finally together now. I think anyone in our situation would be."

Her eyes lit up as she looked up at him. "We're together huh?"

Buzz smiled at the look on her face. "Yes we are."

She reached up pulling his head down, kissing him hungrily. He moved his hands to her back before they continued downwards. She smiled into the kiss when he picked her up just as he had before. He pulled away smiling before walking towards his dorm room. She giggled as he smiled at her.

Dave and Pav watched as Buzz opened the door to his room. "Guess I won't be sleeping in there tonight." Dave said using his bottle to point at the room.

"Yeah well, I did tell them to get a room." Dave looked at Pav and laughed, he lightly hit him in the stomach as he use his head to point at Rammer.

"Looks like you and Baker are in the same boat."

Dave glanced over at Pav and sighed. "I just hope they don't use my bed."

Pav shook his head and laughed. "I'd wash my sheets…" He stopped laughing when Dave glared at him. "Just in case."

Cam reached out grabbing the door and pushed it shut, before Buzz carried her further in to the room. He kissed her again invading her mouth with his tongue. She gasped when she felt herself being pushed up against the wall. Cam pulled away to look at him, his eyes were dark full of lust, his lips swollen from their kisses. She noted his breathing was as heavy and strained as hers. She smiled as she leaned down placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"You ready for your surprise?"

Shaking his had he put her down. "Nope, I can wait." Slowly he slipped his hand under her sweater, but stopped looking at her with disappointment. He looked down as he lifted her sweater to see another shirt tucked into her jeans. "How many layers of clothes you got on?"

She laughed and pulled away from him. "Don't worry about it, I've got your surprise ready."

He reached for her as she walked towards the a jointing room. "Forget about the surprise."

"No just sit and wait."

He nodded, licking his lips before pointing at her. "You owe me… big time."

"Uh huh." She said closing the door behind her.

Cam turned on the light and locked the door behind her. She spotted what she'd been looking for and grinned. She'd asked Mac if she could hide something in his and Jannie's room. She giggled to herself as she unzipped a bag and looked down at Buzz's surprise.

Buzz sat on his bed with his elbows resting on his thighs as he stared at the door. _"What the hell is she doing in there?"_ He thought to himself as he glanced at the clock. She'd been in the for the past ten minutes.

He fell back onto the bed, running his hands over his face. He was way to worked up at this point, to sit still. He realized it wasn't about the sex, it was all Cam, her energy and presence. The last time they'd been together was after some benefit the school held for the hockey team, something about a charity event they'd done.

Buzz was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open. Cam stood leaning up against the doorframe watching him. Sensing her in the room, he sat up slightly resting on his elbows. His mouth dropped open when he saw her standing there in a French maids uniform.

His eyes landed on her black heals, and made their way up her legs stopping briefly on her short skirt. Exhaling loudly he continued his path upwards to her chest. The top to her outfit was very low cut and laced up the front showing off her cleavage. Finally his eyes landed on her face as she smirked at him.

"Happy Birthday Baby."

He smiled at her, before running his eyes up and down her again. Cam walked up to him pushing his knees apart with her legs, standing in-between them as he looked up at her.

"Cam I know this is my surprise and we've been talking and acting all…"

She bent forward placing a finger to her lips silencing him. "You know me better then that, you know I want this just as much as you do."

"But…"

"Shh." He smiled when she grabbed his collar pulling him towards her lips. She began kissing him, biting his lip gently before he let her tongue slid into his mouth. She sighed into the kiss when she felt his hand on her leg.

Cam reached down undoing the fly to his pants before slipping her hand in, slowly caressing his manhood. Causing him to groan and playfully bite her lip. She smiled keeping her touch light as his hand moved up her leg.

Buzz smiled into the kiss as he slowed down the movement of his hand, causing her to whimper softly. He pulled away slowly his tongue grazing her lip as he gave her one last kiss before pulling away completely.

He looked in front of him to see down her shirt. Her voice brought his attention back to her face. "I told you back on the plane that when we had time to ourselves I'd cook you dinner and be at your every beck and call. How about an I.O.U. on the dinner and we skip to the me doing anything and everything you want.

He smiled as he pulled her into a quick kiss. "Well… I am kinda hungry, but I suppose I can wait." He laughed when she raised a brow at him. "As much as I love you in this get up and believe me… you can feel that I do. I say we get you out…"

Just then the door swung open and Silk stood shocked. His mouth open as he looked at Cam bent over, one of her hand in Buzz's pants. While his was just below the hem of her all too short skirt.

"Um… I… I… just…" Silk stammered still looking at the two.

"Would you like to watch Silky?" Cam asked winking at him playfully.

Seeing that she wasn't mad, he snapped out of his trance and smiled as he took a sip of his beer. "Buzz you are one lucky guy… Happy Birthday."

Buzz smiled back at him. "Thanks Silky… now uh… get out." Buzz said laughing.

"Damn." Shaking his head he shut the door.

Cam glanced back at Buzz laughing. "Maybe we should lock the doors."

"How about I do that and you… yeah." He said standing up causing her to stand up straight. He locked the door and looked at Cam as she went to take off her shoes. "Keep 'em on." She looked up at him and smiled. He locked the door to Mac's room before making his way towards Cam.

He grabbed her arm pulling her to him, Cam wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his on her waist. She smiled when he began kissing her collarbone. Throwing her head back she moaned as his tongue ran up her neck ending at her ear.

Slowly he began pushing her beck until the back of her legs meet the bed forcing her to sit. He slowly settled himself on top of her as she began unbuttoning his shirt pushing it off his shoulders. Buzz mentally thanked god he decide not to wear an undershirt as her hands ran over his bare chest.

He kissed her slightly more aggressive then he had before when her hand began working the belt on his pants. He laughed when he pulled away, to see her pouting at him. Standing up he began undoing his belt. Cam smiled at him before pushing his hands away. He used his feet to take off his shoes as she unbuttoned his already unzipped pants. Cam looked up staring into his eyes as she pushed his pants along with his boxers down, her mouth mere inches from his manhood. He bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. Buzz then reached out for the tie holding her top together with a swift tug her top fell open revealing her breasts. His eyes clouded over as she tossed it aside leaving her in just her skirt, her eyes never once leaving his.

He leaned down his face next to hers as he ran his tongue on the edge of her ear, His hands caressing her thighs before grabbing the hem of her skirt. She lifted herself up slightly as he slipped her skirt down, his hands softly running down her legs as he did.

He pulled away and looked down before smiling up at her, as shocked expression on his face. She hadn't bother to put on underwear. She licked her lips seductively as he tossed her skirt aside. He pushed her legs apart as he settled his self in between them. She moaned as he pushed her down into the bed.

Leaning his head closer to her, he began placing kisses on the valley between her breasts. Cam sighed running her hands through his hair.

Reluctantly she pulled his head up looking him in the eyes. "Baby as much as I love this… and god I do. I think we've had about ten months of foreplay."

He smirked bending down to run his tongue across her body as his right hand reached down grabbing her leg. He pulled away, standing up as she looked at him confused.

"You're right." Buzz said pulling her towards him forcefully, she gasped when her body come in contact with his. Smirking at her he lifted her leg placing it on his shoulder. He glanced at her foot before winking at her. "Defiantly with the shoes on."

* * *

His eyes ran across her face, taking in everything about her. He loved the way her eyelashes rested against her cheeks and strands of her brown hair spread lightly across her face. Her lips, which he loved, seemed to have a natural slight pout to them, he found it irresistible. But the one thing he noticed about her first were her hazel eyes, they captivated him. They just seemed to have some sort of sparkle, when he looked into them. She just laughed when he'd tell her that, and say he put the sparkle there. He had to admit, he liked her answer better. 

Cam stirred slightly when she felt someone push her hair away from her eyes. Opening her eyes her saw Buzz looking at her lips. She smiled causing him to look her in her eyes, her smile widened when he smiled back at her.

"Hey." She said quietly, her voice still heavy from sleeping.

"Hey babe, you should go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Cam asked sitting up slightly to try and see the alarm clock behind him.

He pushed her back down. "It's early, not even light out, get some sleep."

She turned her head to look at him and smiled. "Shouldn't you be the one getting sleep, you do have practice tomorrow. I on the other hand can sleep in one of the offices while dad's on the ice."

He shrugged and turned on to his back, bringing his arms behind his head. He looked over at her and couldn't help but smirk. "Well if your not tired we can always… go another round."

"We've already did it twice, and once in the shower, what more do you want?" She asked making her way towards him. She climbed over his leg under the sheet, Cam looked down and smiled back up at him before setting herself in-between his legs. His manhood pressed against his stomach and her chest on his abdomen. She flattened his her palms against his chest and rested her chin against the back of her hands looking up at him.

Bringing his hands from behind his head to cup her face. "It can't get enough when it's with you."

Cam smiled and kissed his chest softly before looking back at him. "Same goes for me." He sighed and began playing with her hair. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just thinking about what an amazing birthday this has been."

"Yeah you got to spend it with me." She said winking at him.

"Actually, I'm on the Olympic team and I got to spend it with all my teammates…" He laughed when her mouth fell open. "Oh yeah and I got some great sex out of this whole thing." Cam smacked his chest lightly as he continued to laugh. "I'm kidding, of course it was great because of you."

She scooted up kissing him softly before settling back. She looked at him oddly when he opened his mouth to speak but stopped. "What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath and looked down at her somewhat strained. "You keep moving against me… and it's gonna be more then three times."

Cam began kissing his chest as she slowly began moving side to side causing her body to rub against his. She looked up at him as he closed his eyes moaning, leaning down she kept kissing his body and running her tongue against him. She smiled when she felt him harden, pushing against her. Cam ran her tongue as she looked up to met his eyes. "Looks like it's gonna be another round."

* * *

_Meadow567 – I like protective Herb too. Yeah they are cute together huh lol. _

_BellaLou – Don't be worried… much lol. I promise it won't be anything you can't handle, just some ups and downs._

_Killerkeanegirl – It feels great to be loved! YAY! I would update everyday if I could, I swear! Lol but I do write everyday of it makes you feel any better. Herb being overprotective is just something I love. _

_Klinoa – Lol yeah I know he did, but… we'll just make this his first time lol. About Buzz quiting the team I was just trying to think of what he could do in his situation that would be a big enough gesture to show her he meant it all, and quitting the team just seemed to be it. I'm glad you like it! _

_Miraclegirl – Here's the next one… well you just read it.. but you get the point. Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Emador – Yeah I had to put Danny in, I just thought that he doesn't get so much love, so I gave him some.. lol Demonic Herb lol yeah I was going for that whole Shock and Awe tactic. The thing about the pop tarts well… that's why I don't heat em up… and because I usually eat em in the car on my way to work but that's beside the point, glad you like them all. _

_Racer38 – Glad you like it! _

_Thanks for all the great Reviews! _


End file.
